


The Question of a Future

by RukiaK1



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Forest Wins AU, F/F, F/M, I don't know it is warrior cats, M/M, More Tags Later?, Omens, Other, Past Lives, Prophecy, dark future, time travel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: The Dark Forest stands strong in the future; with the last remaining power of Starclan they hope they can change the future. .  . With that power they grant three cats the ability to live a new life back in the old forest. With all their memories and knowledge of the future in tact, they will start all over again. Hopefully, this time, they will be able to save them all from the darkness that awaits.Perhaps, if the fate of one cat changes the entire future will change along with it. But, they can only hope for the best.Dark Future rewrite. ((Fic name may change))Pairs are a big question mark for now.





	1. 00: The Beginning of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Boy do Warrior Cats stories hit me hard randomly. . .Either way here is a Dark Future (true) re-write that I am getting worked out. Which will follow the plot starting from Into The Wild. 
> 
> Pairs are always suggestive and will change as the story is written and more characters are introduced to the story. If you have any suggestions I will write just about anything you are looking for. This is a 'time travel' type situation so pairs with the three main cats can be anyone, future or past. So keep that in mind, I hope everyone enjoys this story!
> 
> I am terrible at remembering not to put their warrior names so if you see something out of place tell me. And this is only the prologue so it will be shorter than other chapters. Since it is late here the next one should come out this weekend.

“They’re beautiful,” The voice was filled with warmth, gentleness. “I’m sure they will all make great warriors someday.”

“I think so,” the warrior mewed, but there was still fondness in his mewl. “My three beautiful kits. . .”

None of them knew it at the time, that the kits that were born that day were going to change the fate of all of the clans. That is, if everything went according to plan.

_x-x-x-x_

_There will be three kin of your kin that will hold the power of the stars in their paws._

_x-x-x-x_

“Lionpaw, did you hear that we have taken a kittypet into the clan?” Sandpaw bounded up to the other apprentice, tilting her head a little bit. “Bluestar made him an apprentice today after he denounced his kittypet name.” She rolled her eyes then, “so I guess we have a _kittypet_ stinking up our den now.”

“A kittypet?” Lionpaw tilted his head, “well my sister and I won’t be there for too much longer so I’m not that worried about it.”

“And how do you know that?” Sandpaw let out a merrow of amusement. “You’ve only been apprentices a little longer than Dustpaw and I!”

“I know,” Lionpaw licked his chest a few times. “But Whitestorm was talking about how our assessment would be soon. Redtail thinks we are ready as well, so we are just waiting on what Bluestar thinks about it all.”

“Redtail is still injured from his injuries battling Riverclan. . .” Sandpaw commented then, looking at Lionpaw with gentle eyes. “I think Spottedleaf said he would recover soon enough though. So maybe when he is ready, he will help give the assessment!”

“Perhaps,” Lionpaw purred a little bit, “or maybe sooner.”

“Well for the sake of us all I hope the two of you pass, the den is going to be even more crowded now that we have _Firepaw_.” She snorted his name, “I don’t think he’ll last very long though. Tigerclaw and Lionheart are going to temporarily mentor him, for now.”

“Well that is unfortunate,” Lionpaw shuffled his feet. “Shall we grab some fresh-kill? I have been practicing battle moves with Longtail _all_ day.”

“Yes, let’s.” The she cat purred as she followed Lionpaw to the pile of food, taking a larger rabbit so they could share it. They were about done with it when Bluestar leapt onto the highrock, her eyes scanning the area.

“Let all cat’s who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather before the highrock for a clan meeting!” She yowled into the clearing. Those whom were not eating slowly emerging from where they had been. Soon everyone was gathered and Bluestar dipped her head to the clearing. “While we were all going about our day many things happened today. We have a new apprentice, Firepaw. But we also must say goodbye tonight,” She lifted her head. “Redtail has died from his wounds inflicted by Riverclan,” She took a breath, keeping herself composed as the crowd of cats erupted. “I know, this will be hard for everyone. But he fought his hardest to stay alive, he was just far to wounded to stay with us. Therefore, I will announce the new deputy. _Lionheart_ will be the new Thunderclan deputy!” She announced. “And tonight, we will stand vigil for Redtail, that is all.” She dipped her head again as she jumped down.

“Redtail. . .” Sandpaw shuffled her feet, “That’s just horrible.” Lionpaw touched a tail to her shoulders.

“Come on, let’s go see Spottedleaf.” He mewed gently, and all she did was nod.

_x-x-x-x_

It was easy for them to forget their purpose, admittedly. They had grown up all over again, this time with a different batch of cats. Different lives, and different ideals. Everything was conflicting now, but they knew it had to be done. Even knowing the future, they were here now. It was possible they would never be able to return home. They had known that when they told Starclan they would do this—leave behind their mates and loved ones for a chance to save _everyone_. It was the only chance they had, and so far, none of them regretted it.

They at least had a chance for new mates, and a new life. Even if their purpose here was something else entirely. Yet, would it change everything for the worse? Would them building new lives and changing the lives of others do everyone better or. . .what would happen?

Lionpaw was afraid of the outcome, honestly. He was worried for what was going to happen to the three of them if their plan succeeded. Or what would happen if they failed. They may not see the outcome but surly it would upset the cats who had risked so much to help them.

Glancing over at Sandpaw, he let out a soft sigh. It was only a few nights after Redtail had passed. Firepaw was starting to fit in, and he had made both friends and enemies. Soon he and his sister would get the chance to become warriors, and leave this den behind. Live their lives as if nothing had happened, as if this was their first time.

But soon, he knew the warning would come to someone. Telling them of the ominous future that would await them. They had to stop it this time around, they had to save the people they loved no matter the cost. But knowing everything that was to come, only made it more strenuous on them. Knowing who was close to their time, and who was far from it. One death, one life, it could change everything. That was what they did not know. One cat surviving may be the key to a clear future, but if one died that needed to stay alive. . .

Shaking his head, he curled up into his nest tighter than before. They were going to change it, they had the future hanging in the balance. _“You are doing just fine my son, keep it up. Soon it will be harder but I believe in you,”_ The voice soothed the tension in his body and he was able to close his eyes. _“I know you three can do this, we will be by your side every step of the way_. . .” And with that, the apprentice was able to fall asleep.

_x-x-x-x_

Bluestar awoke with a start in her nest, lifting her head. Seeing Spottedleaf slowly brush past into her den, her eyes filled with worry. “Bluestar, I had a meeting with Starclan.” She mewed softly, “one that cannot wait much longer to speak about.”

“Y-yes, what is it?” And did it have anything to do with the horrid dream that had awoken her?

Spottedleaf seemed to hesitate, closing her eyes, “The cat who came and spoke to me, he told me they were desperate to change what is to come.” She started off, “he looked as if he had lived though so much agony and pain in his time but I have never before met him in Starclan. He told me, _Darkness prevailed once. Future and past collide to change the outcome of all clans. Born in the future and the past, they are our only chance of survival.”_ She looked to her leader then, “but I am not sure what to think about it. I’m worried about our clan, our survival.”

“Spottedleaf,” she mewed gently then, “my dream tonight was a horrid one. I saw death, violence, bloodshed. . .cats I did not know but some I did. All fighting against darkness. All I know right now, is that something is coming and I do not know if we are ready.”

“The last part,” Spottedleaf mewed then, looking at Bluestar with a stronger gaze, “may relive you. _The kin of Fire hold great power, power to protect their clan, power to save us all.”_

“We need to find them then,” Bluestar made a face, “we need to know what they can do and how they can help us.”

“They may be rouges, but I hope they are clan born. They could be in any clan,” Spottedleaf agreed, “we should start our search immediately.”

_x-x-x-x_

_Neither she-cat were aware of the true meaning of those words, they would not be prepared for when they found out. But truthfully, none of the clans were ready for what was about to happen._


	2. 01: Will She Take it to Her Death?

Lionpaw was glad that Firepaw was doing so well in the clan so far. The flame-colored tom was so young and joyful, it brought joy to Lionpaw! He had never seen him like this, relaxed and exited to learn. He had grown used to the old tired eyes of the future, but this was nice. He seemed happy, and he was fitting in more and more each day. While he couldn’t compare to them exactly (but what was he saying they already had done this once before!). It was also hilarious seeing him stumble about the forest and learn everything that they already had.

“Lionpaw!” He turned his head to see the other running over to him, his bright eyes shining. “Tigerclaw said we would be training with you today, Ravenpaw isn’t feeling good though.” He tilted his head a bit at the golden-furred apprentice.

“Alright, where is he?” Lionpaw calmly licked his chest. Knowing about the future made things. . .complicated sometimes, he would admit. He had to treat Tigerclaw like he knew. . .nothing. It was harder than it seemed, especially when he could see the hunger in the tom’s eyes or how Bluestar trusted him with her life.

“He told me to come ahead, that is all I know.” Firepaw admitted with a soft mew, looking around.

“Alright, well while we wait, I can show you some fighting moves?” Lionpaw offered.

“Sure, I know they said you were one of the best at them,” Firepaw curiously watched Lionpaw as the other got into stances. Showing Firepaw how to follow through with a few of the moves he had learned before Tigerclaw actually showed up. The large tabby watching them without saying anything as Firepaw copied Lionpaw. He seemed. . .impressed to say the least.

“Not bad,” Tigerclaw mewed, walking over to the two of them, “he is learning those moves pretty fast.”

“Thank you,” Lionpaw dipped his head. “He seems to pick up on how to do them well.”

“Good, then we will continue with fighting moves,” Tigerclaw reasoned, walking around the two of them. “Lionpaw, that last move of yours is one I haven’t seen, may I see it again?” Lionpaw nodded. Before repeating the move for the tabby-warrior, step-by-step. It was something he had learned from his-. . .from the deputy. He had shown him how use this move to his advantage so of course Tigerclaw had never seen it.

“All the apprentices should learn that, I’m surprised you caught onto it so quick.” The cat glanced at Firepaw who had repeated it again after Lionpaw had done so.

“It feels like I’ve done it before,” Firepaw mewed, looking at the two of them. “Or that I’ve seen those moves before.” Lionpaw closed his eyes a little bit, taking in the scents of the forest for a moment.

“Well, shall I show you more?” He asked then, “if that is alright Tigerclaw?”

“Yes, I will watch the two of you.” The tabby sat down to watch the two apprentices. Lionpaw teaching Firepaw a variety of moves that he had learned. All things considered, Firepaw was picking up on them pretty fast, all things considered. Tigerclaw seemed to look on with pride, which made Lionpaw shiver. All he could think about was. . .that time he had spent in _that place_ , which he remembered but had not happened to him. . .yet. “Good work, I think that is enough for now. Firepaw do not forget that when you are in combat you need to be lethal, and do not hold back or you will be the one dead.”

“Yes, I know.” Firepaw nodded, before licking his chest some. “When I see combat, I will remember.”

“Good,” The tabby looked at Lionpaw. “Your assessment is coming up soon, I like what I am seeing from you Lionpaw.”

“Thank you,” the apprentice dipped his head in respect. Before he turned his gaze to Firepaw. “But he is catching on very well,” he added then.

“. . .yes for a kittypet he is catching on quiet well,” Tigerclaw said after a moment of silence. “Let’s return to camp now, I’m sure you’re both hungry.” He stalked forward and let the two apprentices follow him. However, before they reached camp Lionpaw stopped and scented the air. There was a certain chill in it that he couldn’t quiet stand, something that was wrong.

When they all returned to camp the feeling only heightened, and Lionpaw felt more and more wary. “How did it go?” He lifted his head to see Bluestart walking towards them with a small purr in her throat. “The apprentices seem exhausted.”

“Lionpaw did well showing Firepaw moves,” Tigerclaw replied calmly. “And admittedly, Firepaw is catching on rather quickly.” Bluestar nodded, watching Firepaw gently. Before she seemed to be relieved.

“I am glad, I still must decide Firepaw’s future mentor,” She mused. “Lionpaw I think you and your sister are ready for your assessments.” Her eyes brightened, watching him. “I am going to check with your mentors, I hope that you two are ready.”

“Of course, Bluestar, thank you.” Lionpaw dipped his head in respect before following Firepaw to where the other apprentices were. Graypaw and him excitedly talked about their days while he slipped over to where Dovepaw was sitting. Her eyes closed but her ears were angling around continuously. “Hear anything?”

“Yes, something has happened in WindClan,” The she-cat slowly opened her eyes to look at Lionpaw. “I think they have been driven from their territory.”

“Should we tell Bluestar?” Lionpaw frowned, watching his ‘sister’ carefully.

“With what evidence, Lionpaw?” Dovepaw let out a soft sigh. “Even if we tell her, she won’t believe two apprentices like us. Perhaps if we point Spottedleaf in the right direction but even then, it is hard to say. On another note,” she began, angling her ears again, “Yellowfang will make an appearance soon I believe, and Oakheart seems to be slowly healing from his injury at Sunningrocks.”

“I guess that is a start,” Lionpaw sighed, his head and tail drooping just a little. “But this is madness, poor WindClan. I wish we could tell her, so she could help them.”

“I do to, but we can’t do that unfortunately. We will be told when the time is right, and right now it isn’t that time.” Dovepaw shook her head, “Spottedleaf will probably be the first to know, or some cat like her. I think _he_ needs to make the final decision though.”

“So, _he_ is here with us?” Lionpaw asked softly.

“Yes, and probably not just him if you know what I mean.” Dovepaw mewed gently, looking up at the sky gently. “But he will want to help us out, I know that.”

“As much as he can,” Lionpaw agreed softly. “I find it hard to work with Tigerclaw,” he admitted softly then.

“I know, knowing. . .what he does and what will happen,” Dovepaw whispered, shuffling her feet. “It makes it hard to look at him, to even let him interact with everyone. And he. . .”

“Yeah,” Lionpaw cut her off, sighing a little. “Let’s get some fresh kill and we can keep talking if we want to,” he reasoned softly.

“Alright,” Dovepaw nodded. Lionpaw bringing a rabbit over for them to share. Dovepaw gently leaned down to eat with him. Lionpaw let out a soft purr as Jaypaw stumbled over to the two of them out of the medicine cat den.

“Hunger brought you out?”

“Yes, and I can smell it from where you are.”

“Maybe that was the idea,” Lionpaw mrrowed in amusement. Jaypaw just huffed and leaned down, taking a bite.

“How is it going with Spottedleaf?” Dovepaw asked softly as they all ate.

“Fine, it is annoying relearning where everything is and how to not trip over others, but I’m living with it.” Jaypaw answered as he took another bite. “Spottedleaf seems proud I am catching on so quickly. What about you two?”

“Our assessments are going to be soon, we will be warriors.” Lionpaw replied with a purr. “I wonder what our names will be. . .”

“We will find out,” Dovepaw reasoned as they finished up with the rabbit. “Who knows maybe _he_ will put in a good word for us. Or even Jaypaw.”

“No, not quite ready for all of that.” Jaypaw huffed. “But we will see, I am glad everything is moving so smoothly. . .”

“Yes, we are as well,” Lionpaw assured before angling his ears. Dovepaw doing the same as Dustpaw started to walk over to them.

“Lionheart wants to see the two of you in Bluestar’s den,” he huffed. “So I’d hurry.”

“Thank you, Dustpaw,” Dovepaw purred gently before moving to follow after Lionpaw to the den. The two apprentices slipping inside.

Tigerclaw and Lionheart turned to look at them and Bluestar smiled, “tomorrow we will be holding your assessment, I hope you two are ready.” She mewed, watching the both of them. They nodded, both looking rather eager.

“Understood, Bluestar.”

“Be up for the Dawn Patrol,” Lionheart said calmly. “So, get some good rest tonight.” The two dipped their heads before leaving the den and moving to head for their den. Once they were warriors, maybe Bluestar would listen about Windclan. . .

_x-x-x-x_

_“Bluestar,” She could not see what cat was speaking, and while his voice sounded familiar, she wasn’t sure she had ever heard it before. “Those two who are going to become warriors I would like to name them if you do not mind.”_

_“I do, I am not sure who you are.” She replied gently, her eyes scanning around the empty space before her. She was certain this was a dream from StarClan from what she was seeing._

_“He isn’t a threat,” That voice she did know. She slowly looked over to see her sister, Snowfur, gazing at her so gently, Bluestar missed her deeply. “But he cannot tell you who he is, as that could. . .damage trust. But I would trust him, he just cares deeply about those two.”_

_“Why would he? Has he met them before?”_

_“Yes, and they mean more to him than you could ever know my sister.” She dipped her head._

_“I. I suppose I will consider the names that you give them, can you tell me what they are?” Bluestar asked softly after a moment. She only saw the light outline of a reddish-orange pelt and emerald eyes gazing at her._

_“Lionblaze and Dovewing,” He said softly. “Those are the names I would wish to give them, if that is alright with you.”_

_“Those names are very fitting,” Bluestar admitted, dipping her head. “But I do not understand why you want to name them.”_

_“They mean more to us than you could ever know,” This time she did not know the voice that had spoken up. But when she turned to look at the cat who had spoken, he was the. . .spitting image of Tigerclaw. “I wish I could tell you, just how much they mean to me, to him, and to so many others. But the time for that hasn’t come just yet.” He dipped his head. “Those names will please us, and I think it will please them as well.”_

_“You. . .are you-“_

_“No,” He assured gently. “But I am with you all, watching and protecting.” He said gently then. “We all are, and if you would name them those. . .” He paused for a moment. “They will know we are here for them.”_

_“I understand. . .” Bluestar said thoughtfully, understanding but also. . .wondering. “Do they remind you of your kits?”_

_“Something of that nature, Bluestar. It is time for you to wake up now but we leave you with this.” The tabby closed his eyes slowly. **“Find the kin that hold the power of stars in their paws; they are the only key to keeping the darkness at bay. The one who cannot be beaten in battle, the one who can hear so far away, and the one who walks in the dreams of others.”**_

_“What does that mean?” Bluestar frowned, watching the tabby cat. He dipped his head and looked down._

_“That is all I can say, it is time for you to wake up. . .”_ And she did, the blue furred she-cat awoke in her bed with a start again. Before closing her eyes.

“Lionblaze. . .Dovewing.” She murmured, before lifting her head as Lionheart came into her den. He smiled just a bit at her.

“No doubt about them passing then if you have already picked their names out. Fine ones,” he added.

“. . .thank you, but.” She was quiet for a moment. “I had a dream where I was asked to use those names for the two of them and I think I will.”

“Yes, I think that those names will be memorable. We started their assessments already, I hope that is alright.”

“Yes, I trust you all to be able to tell me if they pass or not.” She nodded calmly, following him out of her den. Only to come out to Tigerclaw returning to camp. “Is something wrong?” She questioned calmly.

“No, nothing is wrong. They just caught. . .enough to bring back. Plenty to bring back and see what you think about it.”

“And did they do well?”

“Very, they caught almost everything they were hunting.” Whitestorm confirmed as he walked up, “I think they are ready, Bluestar.”

“Alright, then we shall make the announcement when everyone is back.” She nodded, her eyes glancing over the camp calmly. Before her eyes locked onto Jaypaw. She knew a half-moon was soon. . .likely he would also be getting his name then. His sightless eyes were locked onto hers, watching even though she knew he couldn’t see. What did this medicine cat apprentice know? She slowly walked over to him, and he dipped his head. He had known she was coming, that was for sure. “Jaypaw. . .is there something you want to tell me?”

“No, not particularly, Bluestar.” He answered, looking down a little bit. “I was just thinking about something.”

“Has StarClan spoken to you recently?”

“Yes,” he lifted his head back up so his sightless eyes looked into her own. “But I am not sure how to take what they have been telling me.”

“Spottedleaf, does she know?”

“Yes, about what I can figure to tell her.” He licked his paw a little bit. “Bluestar, I have one thing though.” He admitted. “I’m worried about WindClan.”

“WindClan?” Bluestar repeated, “why?”

“Something doesn’t seem right.” He responded, “I don’t know how to tell you, but there is just something that _feels_ wrong.”

“I see, well I will see about that.” But something felt wrong with how he brought it up. And why he didn’t bring it to her before? She wasn’t really sure what to feel, but she would trust her medicine cat apprentice. He had to be guided by StarClan after all.

“Thank you. I need to go gather more cobwebs can I have a warrior come with me? I am getting better at going through the forest but I cannot always guide myself yet.”

“Ah, of course. Hurry back though I have an announcement to be made. Tigerclaw!” She called the tabby over, but she didn’t miss the subtle flinch that the apprentice let out. She wondered why. . .but he had resumed his normal attitude by the time the warrior came over. “Please help Jaypaw gather herbs if you would. I trust you can protect and guide him through the forest.”

“I. Alright.” Tigerclaw sighed. “I’ll take an apprentice out as well to help carry.”

“Yes, if you would take Firepaw with you. He hasn’t been feeling well today, so maybe the fresh air will help.”

“Understood.”

_x-x-x-x_

To say the least, it had been an eventful trip. Jaypaw was tired by the time they got back to camp but he guided Firepaw to the medicine cat den to get something for his stomach, and also to put down their herbs. A feeling of dread was in the pit of his stomach; however, he knew already that something bad was going to happen soon enough. “Jaypaw, is something wrong?” Spottedleaf’s voice was always so gentle and nice. He missed his mother when he heard her speak, but he always had to shake that away and ignore it.

“No, I’ve just been thinking a lot.” He replied calmly, helping to sort out the herbs they had brought back with them.

“Bluestar said you think WindClan is in trouble, but I have no idea where you got that from or how you could have known. Did StarClan tell you? You should always tell me first, just to be safe.” Jaypaw felt irritation prick at his pelt. He knew what he was doing, he was an older wiser medicine cat at one point in time! He didn’t need a mentor to correct his signs or tell him he was wrong.

“I just have a bad feeling, and it was boosted by my dreams.”

“They have been hard to work out, Jaypaw.” _Yes! Because I cannot tell you about my nightmares and about the terrible things yet to come!_ He let out a sigh.

“I know that,” He lifted his head to look at her, “and I know you are worried that maybe I am not made out to _be_ a Medicine Cat.”

“No! I do not think that but I wonder if StarClan knows what they are trying to show you or if they are just merely dreams.”

“They’re not!” Now he was getting annoyed, and he knew he shouldn’t snap at his mentor but. . .damn it! He closed his unseeing eyes, letting out a shaky breath. His tail drooping as he tried to calm himself down. “They’re. . .not. They’re horrible. Death, destruction. . .the same thing night after night. I watch it over and over again, reliving it like I was _there_.”

“Jaypaw?” Her voice is soft. But he knows the worry is stronger than it was before. Is it time to tell her? Does he have to tell her? She will die soon but what if she shares it with Bluestar? He won’t know what to do then.

“If I tell you, Bluestar cannot know. StarClan wills she does not know anything about my dreams until the time is right. But I am scared to tell you everything revealed to me. It is not that I do not trust either of you, but that StarClan isn’t sure the time is _right_.”

“Jaypaw, I wish to help you in any way I can, but I need to know what is going on. If StarClan does not will anyone else to know then. . .then it is our secret. But are you certain that they do not want her to know?”

“Yes.” He spoke it without hesitating.

“Then, let us speak about what you know.” Jaypaw let out a deep breath.

“ _There will be three kin of your kin who will hold the power of the stars in their paws._ That prophecy hasn’t come true yet, not in _this time_ , but it had once.” He looked up at her calmly. He knew her eyes were wide, he could smell the almost fear-like scent coming off of Spottedleaf. “I _miss_ my _home_ , and I dream every night about what happened to those I cared about most.” He is getting choked up, something he never does. But he can feel the spirits of his ancestors around him, he can smell _them_ on his fur and it hurts. “StarClan gave all they had to try and help everyone, they wanted something good to come from this all. So, we agreed, we left everyone and everything behind to be _destroyed_ in order to try and change it all. But I _miss them_.”

“Miss. . .who? I do not understand what you mean Jaypaw.” Her voice is soft, but the fear scent is getting stronger.

“My mother, my father, the two that raised us. Everyone, I miss them all. I remember everything from that life, even now as I am. I know that this is hard to understand, Spottedleaf. But StarClan wasn’t sure what else to do, who else could change what happens. So, they sent the three of us, the three that had powers no other cat does.”

“The kin of fire?” Spottedleaf asked very softly and Jaypaw lashed his tail back and forth.

“Would you believe me if I said yes?”

“StarClan told Bluestar and I to find the Kin of Fire, knowing they could save us all but you are not born to anything like _fire_.” She breathed, but she seemed to be thinking.

“Not this time around, no.” Jaypaw sighed. He wished this was easier. But Leafpool’s scent kept him going strong. “We were once, however. And that is what the prophecy originally spoke of. But Bluestar isn’t ready to know our purpose. If, if she knew then it would affect everything Spottedleaf. Our whole mission, the reason StarClan has so much faith in us. She will not understand yet, why we are here. And if she questions us right now, we likely will not succeed.”

“But our leader-“

“I know, but the possibility is still there. And so far, it is working, things have already been slowly changing. Thankfully this was not a wasted effort by StarClan. Please understand-“

“I do. I understand, Jaypaw. I will sleep on this but. . . we have a ceremony to get to.”

“Yes Spottedleaf,” but Jaypaw dreaded the truth. Would she tell Bluestar or take this secret to her death?


	3. 02: And So He Came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smaller of a chapter but the cliff-hanger was worth it. I also wanted to do the next chapter in Firepaw's POV. . .

Lionblaze shook his pelt as he walked through the starry forest, his brother walked besides him. His sightless eyes bright with the ability to see in their dreams. “Firestar,” the two brothers dipped their heads to the flame-colored leader. He let out a soft purr, looking at the two of them.

“I am so proud of the three of you, Brambleclaw is as well,” He purred as he approached them. The three of them nuzzling in for a second before he let out a gentle sigh. “Yet, the time approaches for Bluestar to lose one of her lives, and for Tigerclaw to be named deputy. The future is uncertain, however. With the three of you in Thunderclan things could happen much differently. Lionheart may not die here, and the ambitions and threat of Tigerclaw have already lessened.” He dipped his head. “Redtail did not die by Tigerclaw’s paw like he did the first time around. In fact, Oakheart survived his wounds by Redtail’s paws this time around.”

“Which means that already everything has. . .drastically changed.” Lionblaze replied, shifting on his paws. “And now we can only wait and see what happens.”

“I agree, Bramble _claw_ watches over you all every day. He misses you all deeply, but he will continue to be there by your sides.” Firestar looked at them lovingly. “Jayfeather, I am glad you told Spottedleaf, I trust her to keep that secret.” Before he looked up, closing his eyes. “We _must_ rewrite what happens to Tigerclaw, what he does. I fear that may be the only way that we survive into the future. But I know that the three of you can do it. Be ready for the fight against ShadowClan. Do _not_ kill Blackfoot no matter what you do. He is vicious and large—not ready to lead—but he cannot die here.”

“Understood,” Lionblaze dipped his head once more, but he could start to feel the tiredness in his body. He was waking up back in his new nest in the warrior’s den. . .

_x-x-x-x_

“Poor Yellowfang,” Dovewing let out a soft sigh as she watched the tired, old, she-cat slowly stretch her legs around the camp. Only last night had her wound gotten worse. . .after the gathering in which Tigerclaw and Darkstripe had dragged her from her nest so violently. “I wish they knew how wonderful she truly is.”

“I think, some day they will know.” Lionblaze licked his chest some, but he was worried about the day’s events.

“Lionblaze!” He lifted his head to see Whitestorm, the older warrior gazing gently at him. “Can you take a patrol out? Lionheart is busy with improving the camps defenses, and I need to take Sandpaw out to get Fresh-kill.”

“Yes, I will.” He dipped his head. “Dovewing, can you grab Longtail and Runningwind? It will just be the four of us today.”

“Alright,” she let out a soft purr before going to get the other two warriors, bringing them over to where Lionblaze was waiting.

“We are going to patrol the territory.” Lionblaze flicked his tail. “Let’s look out specifically for ShadowClan cats.”

“Who made you the leader of this patrol?” Longtail huffed, narrowing his eyes some. And boy did Lionblaze miss the elder who was always thinking of the clan before himself.

“Whitestorm,” Lionblaze flicked his tail again as he started to lead them. “Now come on.” Dovewing let out a soft purr.

“Longtail, calm down, alright?” She mewed gently. “We may be new warriors but we can do this, I assure you.”

“It will be fine, Longtail.” Runningwind let out a soft huff. “I’m sure we will get through this whole thing just fine.” And thankfully, Longtail went silent at that. The four cats patrolling the border of their territory. Dovewing kept angling her ears around, she seemed more and more uneasy as they walked, and Lionblaze wished he knew how he could help her feel better. But he also knew they were uneasy and waiting for what was to come. He would protect her with his life, without a doubt she would be safe.

_x-x-x-x_

The patrol went smoothly, thankfully. Despite Longtail’s complaining and Runningwind shushing him the entire time. They found nothing wrong, but passing ShadowClan’s boarder. . .she seemed to get more nervous. And stepped closer to Longtail as they walked. He seemed confused for a second, but acknowledged that she seemed a little spooked.

“It’s okay Dovewing, ShadowClan can’t harm us!” He seemed confident but Lionblaze felt uneasy prick at his pelt as well.

“I, I suppose.” She mewed calmly, her gaze turning to the boarder. But Lionblaze watched her ears angle around, and her gaze became more concerned the more she listened. Before she turned her head completely.

“Dovewing?” Longtail asked gently, stopping with her. “Is there something wrong?”

“. . .no.” She shook her head then gently and started to pad after Lionblaze again. But he knew she had heard something, and likely it wasn’t going to be a _good_ something. “Sorry, I thought I did but it was nothing.”

“Alright, if you say so.” They were quiet for a while but Lionblaze felt more and more uneasy. Something just. . .something wasn’t right. He knew a battle was to come, but why was Dovewing so on edge about it?

“We know ShadowClan will attack,” Runningwind began, “but I feel almost like something more will happen. Everyone is more on edge than if this was a normal attack.”

“. . .” Dovewing lifted her head up to gaze at the sky for a moment. “I think we will have to see.” She mewed softly, “but I also wish Bluestar and Tigerclaw were already back.”

“Yes, with them in camp we would be stronger. But I’m sure it will be alright.” Longtail insisted as they finally returned. “Dovewing do you want to come eat with me?”

“In just a moment,” She mewed gently. “I want to speak with my brothers if you do not mind.” She dipped her head. “I saw a good patch of herbs I want them to collect before the battle.”

“Ah alright. I will wait for you,” he mewed gently. And she brushed her head against him before trotting off to the den. Lionblaze followed her, his ears angling to make sure no one was listening to them as they grabbed Jayfeather.

“What is it, I have a lot to prepare-“

“I think this battle will be worse,” Dovewing looked at him, her tail drooping. “When we walked past the border. . .I’m _not_ certain about it. But I think the possibility of something _terrible_ happening is very possible. But, have we ever. . .considered that because we can come here; what if others can?”

“The Dark Forest Cats,” Lionblaze breathed, his eyes getting wide. “Are you suggesting they will try and help Brokenstar?”

“I am,” She nodded. “I think they could have followed us. They don’t _know_ we are here but they know how dangerous of a Clan ThunderClan is.”

“Mouse-dung,” Jayfeather spat. “We do not have enough Warriors to deal with this! If they do come for us, we are sitting ducks.”

“Who do you think is helping them?” Lionblaze looked at Dovewing and she closed her eyes.

“The voice I heard wasn’t one I know, but he sounded blood thirsty. And they will come just as StarClan predicted. When Bluestar and Tigerclaw are not here.”

“We cannot warn the clan like this, without Bluestar.” Jayfeather huffed. “Let me speak to Spottedleaf. I will see what we can do but Dovewing please keep listening.”

“I will,” She licked his shoulder before backing out and heading over to Longtail. Settling down next to him. Lionblaze wished things would be different. If the Dark Forest had caught up to them. . .they might not be making more of a difference after all. Tonight, he would dream and see where they took him. He did not want to return to that place but maybe it was their only chance.

_x-x-x-x_

“ShadowClan!” The cry of his sister stretched out in the air of early morning. All the cats in camp began to stir almost immediately, lifting their large heads and scrambling out of their nests. There was no one in the clearing though besides one large tom-cat. And Lionblaze’s blood ran cold when he saw his eyes. They were unprepared for what was about to come; they were unprepared for the blood that was about to be shed.

“Who are you?” Longtail hissed, going to Dovewing’s side. She had been wounded, Lionblaze realized. And the scent of ShadowClan hung strongly in the air.

“Me? I’m just the _messenger_.” He let out a loud purr, but with it was the threat of violence. “If you do not agree to give your territory to Brokenstar your clan will suffer a terrible fate. And without your _dear_ leader, I think you have no chance!” Lionblaze got ready, his eyes locking to the tom’s with a growl. “Do you speak for your clan?”

“He does.” Lionheart stepped up next to Lionblaze with a growl. “We will not surrender to a clan like yours!”

“Oh, they’re _not_ my clan. But I want him to win, I want to kill the _fools_ in this clan.” He hissed, his eyes narrowed. “Starting with _you_ ,” his gaze passed Lionblaze, it passed Jayfeather. . .and it landed on Dovewing.

“You won’t touch her!” Lionblaze hissed and Longtail also moved to protect her from him.

“You’re weak just like _him_! You won’t be able to defeat me _Lionblaze!_ ” Alarm ripped through him as he realized that this cat could let it all slip if he wasn’t stopped and _fast_. And that was what he did, he leapt into battle without a second thought. Sprinting past his clanmates and leaping for the other cat.

It was poor judgement as ShadowClan cats streamed into the camp and he felt another tackle him as he went for the other cat. He let out a curse as he went rolling in the dirt. Fighting tooth and nail for his siblings, for his Clan, for the _future_ no one knew they were protecting. He let out a vicious hiss as he kicked the cat off of him and went for another. He tried to keep an eye out for both Jayfeather and Dovewing. He could see his brother fighting side-by-side with Yellowfang. _Protecting the nursery!_ He realized as the two medicine cats hissed and batted at the warriors that came anywhere near the kits!

But he couldn’t find Dovewing in the mass of cats. “Dovewing!” He looked for _him_ as well. His eyes raking the crowd as he heard _battle cries_. _Bluestar!_ He realized as the four cats ran into the clearing, moving to fight without remorse. It gave him the pause he needed to look for the two missing cats.

“ _Lionblaze_!” His eyes went wide as he heard Brambleclaw. He concentrated though when he heard his voice and moved. He could feel the dark tabby pelt pressing against him. Pushing with him to find the white she-cat.

He was attacked again, this time by the familiar tabby. Who growled and grabbed the scruff of his neck, but he flung around and was able to knock him to the ground. Lionblaze going rolling and jumping up to attack him. “How are you here?” He hissed, his eyes getting dark.

“How are _you_?” He hissed back. “You should be dead like all of the others we _slaughtered_. StarClan hides in fear of us so why don’t _you_?”

“I know not all hide in fear,” Lionblaze hissed back, watching him closely. “My Father does not hide in fear, and none of us do. You may try and rise the clans against us but we will fight back. We will _not_ let you win again!”

“I will see about that, we will _destroy_ you and everything you stand for. If Bluestar dies _here_ then Father will be leader, and your pathetic kitty-pet will never see the light of day!”

“I don’t think so!” Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. “Things have already began changing. He fights _besides_ him, not against him now. Redtail was not _murdered._ Now things are not in your favor!”

“Then you should be aware of the shadows, Lionblaze.” He was fading under Lionblaze’s paws. The golden-furred warrior could feel the painful stings of his claws, of a bite mark on his shoulder blades. A normal warrior did minimal to him but. . . _Hawkfrost_. . . Before he turned his head to see the ShadowClan warriors fleeing, running away as fast as they could from the camp.

“Lionblaze!” He heard Jayfeather, and raced to his brothers side but his blood ran cold. On the ground laid beautiful white fur smeared with blood. . .


	4. 03: And So He Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took...a while. But work and everything else has kept me busy this week. I've been writing this between shifts or late at night. The next one may be faster? I have tomorrow off but then I work every day monday next tuesday so we will see. I hope this chapter is at least good.

“She protected me,” Firepaw could see the grief that was clouding Lionheart’s eyes as he spoke. “I was about to be struck down by that tabby and she took the blow.” He felt guilty.

“It’s alright,” Spottedleaf mewed gently, gently pressing cobwebs to the wounds. “She will live if we can do this in time.” Jayfeather’s paws were stained in her blood as he worked hard besides Spottedleaf. His sightless eyes were dark with grief. “She is lucky that you protected her from further harm.”

“But why was that cat attacking her in the first place? He seemed to want Dovewing dead!” It was Longtail, Firepaw realized. As he sat hunched close to Dovewing.

“He was clearly after her,” Lionheart agreed softly as Bluestar slowly padded up. She was looking old and tired, and Firepaw was worried about how exhausted she looked.

“We will find out,” Bluestar promised. “And we will go after him and the rest of his clan for what they have done today. But first, we must acknowledge that everyone fought bravely for their clan. And I would like to thank Yellowfang for her bravery against Shadowclan. You protected our kits, and for that, Thunderclan is grateful.” Yellowfang dipped her head in respect. But she looked tired as well, her wound had re-opened. Firepaw frowned, worried for the older she-cat, and hoping she didn’t have to suffer for much longer.

“Thank you, Bluestar.” She mewed, but her gaze turned to Dovewing. Worried for the young she-cat as Spottedleaf and Jayfeather quickly treated her wounds.

“Everyone please get some rest, today was a harsh fight for us all. Tomorrow we will rebuild the camp, but now we need to heal our wounds and pray to StarClan that Dovewing survives. “ The leader glanced at Yellowfang, “if you do not mind I know you know the ways of a medicine cat-“

“I don’t.” She mewed, nodding her head. “I will help treat the cats as they do their best for her.”

“Thank you,” Bluestar closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I will return to my den for now.” Their leader lumbered off and Firepaw let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. His eyes went to Dovewing, looking at the labored breathing and the dried blood on and around her. But slowly, he let Lionheart and Tigerclaw nudge him away to the apprentice’s den.

“Yellowfang will check on your wounds soon,” Tigerclaw spoke, “but only after all the grave wounds are checked first.”

“Understood,” Firepaw said softly, but he could feel the lingering gaze of the tabby on his back. “Is there. . .something wrong?” He asked after a second.

“You fought like a true warrior,” Tigerclaw replied then. “Maybe it wasn’t so bad that we picked up a _kittypet_.” He seemed unamused by the way he used the word but he also didn’t seem to hate Firepaw as much as he used to.

“T-thank you,” the compliment was a surprise.

“I will be sure to tell Bluestar of your efforts, now get some rest.”

“Understood,” Firepaw dipped his head in understanding. Slowly moving his aching body to lay down in his nest. He felt a dull ache in all of his wounds, but he felt something else. Worry was gripping at his heart, but he wasn’t sure what he was so worried about.

“Poor Dovewing,” He heard Graypaw as he curled up besides him. “But Jayfeather seems confident that they will not lose her.”

“I know, but he is her kin. . .”

“That’s true. I wonder why that tabby, who said he’s not part of any clan, helped ShadowClan. He smelled odd to, I got a whiff when he ran right by me.”

“He kind of looked like. . .Tigerclaw,” It was Ravenpaw’s voice as he settled down slowly with them. “And did you see that look on Lionblaze’s face? I don’t know about you two but something feels wrong.”

“I agree,” Graypaw mewed softly, “something about that Tabby was off.”

Firepaw closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath as he curled up tighter. Everything felt off lately, if he was honest. His dreams had been increasingly more and more odd as time went on, something about them both felt real and surreal. . . And he wasn’t sure who he should tell or if he should. Letting out a sigh, he let himself fall into sleep, exhausted.

_x-x-x-x_

“How are you feeling?” Firepaw’s wounds ached from the fight before, and his tail drooped some as the large tabby warrior came over.

“Alright,” he said easily. He had been given a go-around by Yellowfang. The dark she-cat was helping out as Jayfeather had stayed up all night for Dovewing. Now she was watching over the she-cat as Jayfeather slept and Spottedleaf checked all of the cats in camp again. Everyone was more crestfallen with the beautiful she-cat wounded so badly. “Yellowfang treated my wounds, so they don’t hurt as bad.”

“Good, today we need to go hunting. Everyone is wounded one way or another but they are helping rebuild the camp. Lionheart and I will be watching you three apprentices today.” He stated calmly.

“Understood,” Firepaw jumped up to get the other two apprentices. Once they had returned, Tigerclaw gave them their assignments. Firepaw was near the two-leg place, Graypaw got toward the Tall Pines, and Ravenpaw was given Snack Rocks after a small deliberation between the two older warriors. Firepaw felt worried though, he was going near his old home. And while he was loyal to the clan. . .he was worried about how it would go.

Who knows who he was going to see on his route?

And it proved he worried for a good reason when he ran into Smudge. He couldn’t help but be friendly with his old friend, he hadn’t seen him in so long. But he had grown up with him, more or less anyways. He still did his best and caught plenty for the clan. But he was defiantly worried about if Tigerclaw had seen him.

He was the first one back to where they were meeting up, the dark warrior was waiting there. But he didn’t seem to say anything for a moment, “are you planning to leave the clan?”

“No.” He was quick to answer, looking at Tigerclaw. He sighed, dropping his shoulders a little bit. “I guess you saw me with Smudge. . . but that was just because I grew up with him. It was closure, for both of us.”

“. . .” Slowly, Tigerclaw nodded. Listening to him carefully. “You shouldn’t do it again. Those ties will do no good for you here.”

“I know,” Firepaw looked down.

“If you have doubts you shouldn’t stay here.” Firepaw flinched, sighing some then. Tigerclaw glanced at him. “I think you have potential though, you have been holding your own. And your…opinions are not unnoticed. You worry about everyone, which is not. . .bad. But you need to worry about your clan first.”

“I know,” Firepaw whispered again, knowing he was getting scolded. Maybe rightfully so, honestly.

“. . .so I won’t tell Bluestar, but you better keep that in mind,” He finished then. Looking forward, “the three of you will be good warriors at some point if you keep this up.”

“Understood.” Firepaw glanced as he saw Graypaw come through the undergrowth. His eyes shining as he carried a vole in his jaws. “Good catch,” Firepaw purred a little as Graypaw put it down.

“Thanks, it was the last one I grabbed.” His ears twitched some as Lionheart slowly came up to join them.

“You need to see what Ravenpaw caught,” he mused as the black furred tom ran after him. . .dragging an adder! Firepaw’s eyes got a little wide.

“Oh wow,” Graypaw purred. “You didn’t get bit did you?”

“No, but this was an accident, I saw the opportunity and caught it.”

“Well, well done.” Tigerclaw said slowly and Ravenpaw’s eyes lit up a little bit in response. He seemed amazed to get such praise, but it was rare of Tigerclaw.

“Let’s get all this fresh-kill back to the clan. Lets save something good for Jayfeather and Spottedleaf. . .I think they need it.”

“I hope Dovewing is alright,” Graypaw mewed softly then. “I know she was in a lot of pain and fighting for her life.”

“I agree.” Lionheart looked up slowly, “she took a blow that was meant for me. But when I mentioned that to Jayfeather all he would tell me was ‘had she not you would be dead. And we can’t have that’. . .”

“Let’s get back.” Tigerclaw answered, helping to collect some of the fresh-kill so they could all return. “We will see how she is when we get back.”

_x-x-x-x_

Upon returning to camp, Tigerclaw nodded at Lionblaze whom was sitting at the entrance to the camp. The golden warrior dipped his head in return, “I’m just watching in case they come back. Whitestorm’s patrol said they encountered some rouge smells on their way around the territory today.”

Tigerclaw set down what he had and flicked his tail, “So on top of Shadowclan we may have rouges?”

“Something like that,” Lionblaze agreed.

“How is Dovewing?” Grief crossed the face of the golden warrior and he shuffled his paws.

“Alive, but she’s still suffering.” He said then slowly, “she is putting up a good fight. Jayfeather says our ancestors are watching over her, but not to take her to Starclan.”

“They will her to live,” Lionheart murmured.

“Yes, that is what he thinks as well.” Lionblaze whispered. “I’ll make Hawkfrost pay if I ever see him again.” He hissed.

“Hawkfrost?” Lionheart picked up on that though. Firepaw’s ears twitched some as he listened. Lionblaze looked up slowly, and he nodded.

“His name is Hawkfrost. He _was_ trying to kill you Lionheart but he also wanted Dovewing dead. It’s hard to explain—admittedly. He has joined Shadowclan though, I believe he used to be a rouge.”

“But you’ve met him before.” Tigerclaw confirmed.

“Yes, I’ve ran into him before.” Firepaw knew something was off about this whole thing. But lately he had stopped questioning these things. The flashes of cats he did not know, those he did but older, and just in general events he didn’t know about. Even now he could see a dark tabby tom, that suspiciously looked like Tigerclaw, sitting next to Lionblaze. His eyes were dark with grief but he also looked angry.

 _“Hawkfrost. Hurting you three. . .he will not get away with it. Even if I have to go through all my lives to stop him,”_ Firepaw was alarmed by hearing the words at first. He knew the shadow next to Lionblaze had been the one to speak.

“Did Hawkfrost try to hurt you before?” Lionheart asked gently, “and have you told Bluestar?”

“Jayfeather said he would,” Lionblaze said slowly. “Part of this is due to a sign he was shown.”

“And he tells you about his signs?” Tigerclaw huffed, “he should be telling Spottedleaf an Bluestar. Not his brother.”

“He knows that,” Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. “But he likes going through them with us, in case his blind eyes have seen something wrong.” Firepaw could see the tabby smooth Lionblaze’s fur with his tail gently.

“Fine, be sure Bluestar knows.” Tigerclaw huffed but he padded into camp with the fresh-kill them. Firepaw remained even after everyone had left, watching Lionblaze.

“Is something wrong, Firepaw?” Lionblaze asked with a flick of his tail, “I’ve said all I needed to say.” Firepaw turned his gaze to the tabby before shaking his head a little bit.

“Never mind,” He whispered before he followed the others into camp. But something had been wrong for a while now. Even now, across camp, he could feel Jayfeather’s eyes on him. Watching him even though he couldn’t see him.

“You alright?” Graypaw mewed as he walked with Firepaw, “you’ve seemed more and more distracted lately.”

“Yeah, it’s nothing.” He assured as he padded back with Graypaw. “I’ve just been thinking a lot.” Graypaw nodded as they settled down with Ravenpaw to eat.

“I still can’t believe you caught an adder!”

“I can’t either,” Ravenpaw laughed, looking at Graypaw. “And Tigerclaw’s face!”

“I know he seemed so shocked when you came back with that, the best catch of the day.” Graypaw agreed with a purr. Before lifting his head as Lionheart walked up, watching them for a moment.

“Bluestar wants to see you, Firepaw.”

“A-alright.” He nodded, scrambling up. “I hope I’m not in trouble.”

“I don’t think so. There isn’t any reason,” Graypaw mewed, tilting his head.

“I…suppose.” But maybe Tigerclaw had told Bluestar after all. He slowly walked to her den, slipping inside when she called.

“Firepaw, Tigerclaw and Lionheart were impressed today with the three of you.” She said slowly then, flicking her tail back and forth. “So the three of you will be going to the gathering tonight.”

“Really?” She nodded her head, she seemed proud.

“And tomorrow I will be taking you out myself for some training.” She added then. “We will be going to practice battle moves, so sleep well after the gathering.”

“Understood, Bluestar.” He dipped his head. Waiting to be dismissed but after a moment she spoke again.

“Jayfeather,” She began, “he says he wants to see you. But he seems rather concerned about something. And as am I. My sister warned me that Fire and the kin of Fire would be in grave danger if not protected. I am not sure what that means but you are the only _fire_ in our clan. I want to make sure you can hold your own. And if you notice anything please tell me. Now go to Jayfeather,” she urged.

“Alright, thank you.” Firepaw slowly slipped out but he had a bad feeling in his belly. Did Jayfeather know something was wrong with him? And what did that prophecy mean?

“Firepaw?” Spottedleaf mewed softly, looking over as he came close to the medicine cat den. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Ah, yes.” He nodded a little. “But Bluestar told me Jayfeather wanted to see me?” Spottedleaf blinked and flicked her tail.

“I see, well he is with Dovewing in the back of the den right now, but I can retrieve him.”

“No need, I heard his clumsy paws.” Jayfeather pushed into the front, flicking his tail a little. “But Spottedleaf, you can be here for this as well.” His ears moved, clearly looking for any other cat nearby, “but this stays between us.”

“A-alright?” Firepaw felt pressure then, wondering what was going on. Jayfeather looked right at him, and let out a breath.

“Have you been feeling well? Seeing things or feeling things that. . .are phantom?”

“I. I. No?” Jayfeather kept gazing at him, not believing. “Yes.” He whispered after a moment. “Sometimes I think I see cats I know and those I don’t. But even if I do know them, they’re older. Different. And I can see and hear cats. . .that don’t seem to be here.”

“Just as I thought and feared,” Jayfeather whispered. “Our presence here has affected you.”

“What do you mean?”

“. . .Lionblaze, Dovewing, and I have been born once before, many moons from now.” Jayfeather mewed. “And in that time, you were very old and wise. So, to speak, not really old but you weren’t. . .like this. Things happened that lead to the clans loosing to what we call _The Place of no Stars_. . .and with Starclan’s powers the three of us were reborn here. To fight them, to win, and to prevent what happened once before. But _you_ are a pinnacle of what we need to protect. Hawkfrost knows this. Lionblaze, Dovewing, and I all _know_ , that if you were to die something terrible would happen. When he attacked with Shadowclan, he didn’t _see_ you at first or his target would have been you. You do so many great things for the clans, and because of that. . .the older you has been trying to put his paw into this time as well. He has, to guide us. But it’s been affecting you. I noticed it a while ago—but I know that you tried to keep it hidden. Our presence, and his is affecting your skills and perhaps even memories.

“But what I wanted to really know. Is if you are seeing through his eyes. . .or if he is seeing through yours. I know this is hard to understand, but my _goal_ is to keep you alive. To make sure they do not extinguish your light—as it is your light that guides our clans to safety time and time again.”

“I didn’t want to know this,” He trembled then, his eyes wide. “I didn’t want to know what was happening to me! I already knew something was wrong, Jayfeather! But this is too much. What do you mean they want me dead? I haven’t done anything yet!” Jayfeather didn’t flinch but he let out a heavy sigh.

“I knew it was too early to bring this up!” His tail lashed back and forth in anger. “But they insisted you were ready to know the truth!” His eyes landed on Firepaw again, and he watched him carefully, “but you must understand that the Dark Forest is coming for you and they will not stop. They will keep coming and coming until you are dead. We may have had our paws in changing the future, in changing who leads and who dies. But the _one_ consistency that must remain is _you_. If you die, we will all be doomed. And you can count on us to protect you, to our dying breath.” Firepaw backed up a little bit, swallowing.

“I don’t like this. . .why me?”

“Your righteous path—it leads the clans to greatness. Had _those two_ listened to you, maybe we wouldn’t have lost. But they were blinded by their own feelings. Not the clan’s survival. _Firepaw._ You will be a great warrior one day.” Jayfeather promised softly. “I don’t _want_ to scare you but you need to know. And you need to know now before the darkness comes to take you away. Your heart makes you who you need to be and no one can take that from you.” Firepaw looked down.

“And what should I do about this? Why tell me?”

“Our ancestors walk with you, Firepaw. Fire. . .heart walks with you as well. He will guide you when no cat can, things are changing. Those whom were once evil are not any longer. But that does not mean the Dark Forest will not thrive still.”

“Fire alone, can save the clan,” It was the first time Spottedleaf had spoken but she said it so softly and sweetly. “That is the sign I was given by Starclan. And then, Bluestar saw you. She had a feeling our sign meant you, and I believe she was right. While I did not know things to this degree Jayfeather has gone over this with me before. Firepaw, I think. . .I think you have a wonderful fate waiting for you. But I agree I do not want you to get hurt. You are important to this clan.”

“ . . .thank you Spottedleaf,” he whispered. “May I…go now?”

“Yes.” Jayfeather sighed. “Hurry now, the others will wonder where you are. And tell no one!” He hissed as Firepaw ducked out and ran. His body was on fire as he ran to the den, stopping barely. What did all of this mean? And why was it him? Perhaps now he regretted coming here. He wasn’t even a warrior and the fate of the clans was on his shoulders?

_x-x-x-x_

“Why did you tell him?” Spottedleaf looked at Jayfeather gently. “He’s terrified!”

“Things are changing,” Jayfeather mewed regrettably. “Upon this development, each clan will be getting a sign—a warrior from my time. Someone that will be protecting their clan like we do here. One or two, at least. They are all giving something up to do this, but knowing that the Dark Forest has figured out our plan we have to move quick. All of the clans will be in danger without guidance. And when the cat sent to us comes, I can only wonder what will happen next. Walking in his dreams, Spottedleaf, I sense their presence. It is only a matter of time before the Dark Forest comes for him. Either to recruit him, or to kill him.”

“That’s. . .”

“Terrible, I know. I already discussed it with Starclan, but it was time for him to know. Hawkfrost’s presence has changed all of our plans. And hopefully. . .Dovewing will not die.”

 _“I won’t let her. I will do anything I can to save her,”_ Jayfeather took a deep breath.

“That’s a voice I haven’t heard in a long time.” He breathed. “ _Tigerheart_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the leaders of the future (all four) determined that Firepaw needed to know. As they know that Hawkfrost or Thistleclaw may kill him or recruit him if he wasn't aware. . .Firestar is affecting him as well, but not by choice. His soul is drawn to his old body, even if he tries not to. . .


	5. 04: Lionblaze and the Dark Forest

“She’ll make it,” Jayfeather whispered, nosing Dovewing’s fur gently, licking it down some. “She’s strong and she was gifted more strength.”

“Thank Starclan,” Lionblaze sighed, his shoulders dropping as the anxiety he felt slowly washed away. “But now we know Hawkfrost is waiting for us in Shadowclan’s camp. We won’t be ready for a full-on attack for _moons_ , and we don’t _have_ that time.”

“I agree, he’s too dangerous to let him plot anyways.” Jayfeather scowled. “He could easily un do us all with some careful planning. I don’t like letting him get that kind of chance. I think. I think it’s time, Lionblaze.”

“To tell Bluestar?” Lionblaze murmured. “I. Yeah I think so as well; she needs to know the truth before it’s too late.”

“The Dark Forest is coming—they figured our plan out too quickly. The clans aren’t ready for the threat that they possess. If we have any chance it is making sure she believes us-“

A wail pierced their ears and both cats went running from the den. Lionblaze looked around, seeing Frostfur in the clearing. “My kits! My kits are gone!” She cried. Lionblaze felt a pang of fear hit him as he ran towards the nursery. . .finding the mangled body of the once beautiful medicine cat.

“Spottedleaf,” He breathed, but he felt horror then. Spottedleaf was meant to die here, but did she really have to? What was going to happen now? She knew the truth but would Bluestar listen to them now that she was dead?

“She’s dead,” Bluestar stared at her body before she turned quickly. She was doing something; it wasn’t the time to speak to the leader. But they may have just lost their chance. He could scent his foster Father around him, the fur of the other pressing against his warm flank.

 _“Lionblaze, you must join Whitestorm’s patrol! You must fight like all of Tigerclan today!”_ Fear gripped his belly anew now. He was a great fighter, but what if someone noticed the truth? But he ran to the white furred warrior moments after Bluestar spoke with him.

“Take me.” He wasn’t asking the senior warrior, he couldn’t _ask_. He needed to go with him.

“Lionblaze-“ Whitestorm hesitated before he dipped his head. “Alright, you shall come with me. I will get Mousefur, grab a few others if you can.”

Lionblaze nodded, running to get Runningwind, and hesitating. He could see the anger in Tigerclaw’s eyes. He wanted to go with them, but Lionblaze knew it was a terrible idea. _He could get us all killed by rushing in._ He reasoned. With the spirit of his foster Father by his side he returned to Whitestorm when ready. And immediately followed the white-haired tom out, running by his side.

Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw would already be there when they arrived. Yellowfang as well, but what would change? Hawkfrost was waiting for them. He probably knew from Brokenstar himself just how this would play out. If that was really the case then they really were in a lot of trouble.

If only they had been quicker about telling Bluestar. If only-he skidded to a halt as the air’s scent changed.

“Lionblaze? We must keep going!” Whitestorm urged but he stopped as he saw Lionblaze’s gaze. “Is there. . .something wrong? We’ve only just crossed the Thunderpath?”

Yes, there was. Everything around him was off-putting. He was terrified of what lied ahead. None of them were ready for the truth that was going to present itself. The entire area smelt of the Dark Forest—it wasn’t Shadowclan any longer. “No.” He said after a pause, starting to follow again. He couldn’t let them know about his fear. He had to be strong—he had to protect them.

_x-x-x-x_

“He has help?” Whitestorm’s ears flicked, “from who?” Wetfoot, one of the warriors Yellowfang had brought back dipped his head.

“That’s the thing, Whitestorm. They came out of nowhere, but Brokenstar believed them without hesitation. One of them even helped attack your camp. Hawkfrost, I believe? But there are others and they don’t. . .”

“They walk like the shadows,” Nightpelt dipped his head. His breathing was strangled, a telling sign of his age. “I don’t even know if they really exist.”

“Hawkfrost, he almost killed one of our warriors.” Lionheart growled out. “So, they must be real but you’re right something isn’t _right_ about them.”

“. . .” Lionblaze gazed at his paws before lifting his head. “They’re not alive,” he whispered then. “They _are_ shadows but they’re just as dangerous as the rest of us.”

“What do you mean?” It was Whitestorm’s gentle mew. “Lionblaze is there something you know that you’re not telling us?”

“There is, Whitestorm.” He let out a breath. “These cats are from the place that is opposite of Starclan, _The Place of No Stars_. They are cats who committed crimes—horrendous ones in most cases. I know because when I was an apprentice, I walked with them. They train cats who are alive to work for them—with them. I thought I was doing the right thing. There were cats there who were what I thought were my kin, and I felt proud to be told how great of a fighter I was. I thought they were making me a better one, but no. I was wrong—they were making me a killer. I was saved from the fate that would have awaited me had I kept training there. Others are not as lucky. They die from their wounds caused by these cats and join them.”

“That’s. . .horrible.” Yellowfang was the one who spoke, “and you have kept it to yourself all of this time, Lionblaze?”

“No. Spottedleaf and Jayfeather knew the truth. Everything about these cats. Dovewing knew enough. But telling you this leaves anxiety in my belly. I know how dangerous they are and they will kill without mercy for their cause. Hawkfrost has a grudge against certain cats—if left unchecked who knows what they will end up doing. But—I’m not sure we are ready to take them on either. I don’t want to leave Brokenstar in power but the cost of this fight could be the lives of everyone here.”

“They’re that dangerous. . .” Lionheart slowly looked at him, “you should have told us!”

“I’m sorry, I know.” He dipped his head. “But I didn’t think it would be this bad. I dream with Starclan about how dangerous they are—I thought maybe it would take time. But Hawkfrost must have started to train Brokentail or. . .something. Then when he became leader—became Brokenstar. . .”

“They took over,” Nightpelt rasped. “They used the weakness of our clan to take it over, there is nothing you could have done.”

“But it means we cannot easily retake our clan either.” Wetfoot growled, “what are we supposed to do?”

“We need to call upon our ancestors,” Lionblaze looked at him seriously then. “Our ancestors can help us in this fight if we believe hard enough. We don’t have the time to wait for more warriors. We have to fight.”

“Can we really do that, though?” It was Firepaw, who was watching Lionblaze with seriousness. He seemed ready for the fight ahead. “Can we really gain their help in battle?”

“Yes. The three of you are already well protected, I can see that much,” They would be in dismay if they knew the spirits of their older selves were right with them. But Lionblaze could see the elder cats with narrowed eyes.

“You can. . .see them?” Nightpelt whispered then, and Lionblaze dipped his head in embarrassment. He could hear the purr in Brambleclaw’s throat.

“I can, I have always been able to. My…my siblings can as well—well Jayfeather can feel them. And I know they are here with us.”

“This is, a lot.” Whitestorm said slowly, thinking carefully. “But we are willing to trust you Lionblaze. If you say they will help protect us then we will believe you. But after this perhaps you should have a talk with Bluestar.”

“I was planning on it before. . .”

“…I see. Well let us not waste more time,” Lionheart reasoned. “Lionblaze you know the threat. What are we to expect?”

“They’ll fight to the death but if they see the battle as a loss they will leave. If we defeat Brokenstar then it is possible they will all leave.” Lionblaze held his gaze high then. “Let’s go.”

_x-x-x-x_

He hadn’t even told Jayfeather he was going to let it all out like that, but he had to do something. It was just as bad as he had predicted when they had entered the territory.

“So, you came,” Hawkfrost was waiting for them, sitting in the middle of the camp. His eyes as cold as ice, “but you’re not really ready are you. . .? It’s god to see you, Lionblaze. I was wondering if you would step foot into this camp.”

“Hawkfrost,” he snarled in response, his eyes narrowing to slits at the other. “You will pay for what you did to Dovewing, I will make sure of it.” _And everyone else. Hollyleaf. . .Ivypool. I will avenge them all_.

Hawkfrost snarled back, “We tried to make you into a great warrior but your clan just meant to much too you! You have unimaginable power and you waste it protecting these pathetic weaklings’ day in and day out! I’ll give you one more chance to join us, to become one of us. If you do maybe I’ll spare all of their lives!”

“Never,” Lionblaze held steady to his feelings. “I will protect them all, even if it means you kill me, Hawkfrost!” He leapt for the great tabby, tackling him to the ground with a snarl. Everyone burst into a fight the second he moved. It was all or nothing now. But with the power of Starclan, he was not going to lose!

He couldn’t. He had told Lionheart and Whitestorm the bitter truth, but not all of it. He couldn’t let them fail here now. _The Dark Forest is coming for the clans. They won’t just let us fix the darkness they create._ He let out a startled hiss as another cat jumped on his back, clawing him. He flipped, shaking the other tom off. Before quickly moving to try and get away enough to see what was happening. Fear clawed his belly as he saw both Hawkfrost and Brokenstar creeping forward, cornering him.

“One last chance, Lionblaze.” Brokenstar was the one who spoke. “Join me, join _us_ and you will see the Clans enter a grand age. Or, you will be dying here.”

“I won’t join you,” Lionblaze’s claws gripped the ground. Sinking into the soft dirt. “I won’t abandon my clan mates.”

“You already have once, why would now be any different?” Pain and grief flashed through him as he lifted his head. Gazing at Hawkfrost.

“I did this for the better of all of the clans, I gave everything up to be here!”

“And Starclan is failing you yet again, Lionblaze.” Hawkfrost grinned, watching the other warrior.”You won’t win this time around either, even without my Father. We will come back stronger, and we will fight harder.”

“Why do you want _me_ so bad? You tried to kill Dovewing, you _killed_ Hollyleaf, Ivypool! I can’t _forgive_ that.”

“I’m not asking you too,” Hawkfrost growled. “I’m asking you to join us _work with us_. You are a warrior of skill, bravery, and strength. You are a waste with them!”

“That doesn’t mean I will just _abandon_ them. I’m a better cat than that, Hawkfrost. You may be able to convince others, but I’m stronger than that.”

“You’re not going to win.” Hawkfrost warned. “We will be able to stop your plan. We know just who to kill, you know.”

“. . .I do, but I will fight until the end.” He lifted his head to gaze at Hawkfrost and for a moment, the tabby took a step back.

A howl sounded behind Lionblaze, “ _Hawkfrost! Brokenstar!”_ And Lionblaze felt relief. He could see his clanmates all injured. Lionheart looked like his eye had been clawed out and he was panting hard. Whitestorm’s white pelt was coated in blood, and he wasn’t sure who it belonged to. But he couldn’t see Firepaw, and the panic slowly came back.

“Damn you!” He grunted as Hawkfrost lept at him again then, tackling him to the ground, “were you trying to hold off until he came to save you?” He hissed, his claws raking down Lionblaze’s belly as the golden warrior fought back.

“ ---off of him!” Hawkfrost was pulled off by another tabby, and Lionblaze saw Tigerclaw come into view. A snarl escaping his lips and Hawkfrost backed up, his eyes narrowing. Brokenstar was in combat with Longtail, the two hissing and spitting as they tussled on the ground before Yellowfang joined in. Helping Longtail rake his claws along Brokenstar’s flank until he cried out.

 _They were losing and Hawkfrost knew it._ He could see it in the other’s eyes. As he stepped back, his gaze going to Lionblaze. Before turning tail and running. Disappearing into the shadows. When he fled the others started to as well. Brokenstar was the last, watching them all before he ran after the other cats. Tail between his legs.

. . .

The only rogue that remained was Blackfoot, sitting in the middle of the clearing. He was breathing heavily, his white pelt was coated in blood, a nasty wound along his side.

“Blackfoot!” It was Nightpelt that hissed at him. “Get out!”

“No!” The other turned his head then, dipping his head. “I. I do not wish to follow Brokenstar anymore. Starclan has shown me another way—a new way.”

Nightpelt and Runningnose exchanged glances with one another, but after a moment Nightpelt’s pelt lay flat along his flank. “You wish to stay and help us repair Shadowclan?”

“I do,” He lifted his head. “I fought alongside all of you.”

“It’s true,” Lionheart rasped. “I would have lost more than an eye without his help. He choose the right side to fight with today.”

Lionblaze dipped his head, remembering how Blackstar had led this clan. He had led it wonderfully, and it may not be time yet but it was a start. “Tigerclaw, thank you for saving me,” the tabby huffed.

“We wouldn’t have known had it not been for that _rogue_.”

“Rogue?” Lionblaze echoed, lifting his head then as they started to gather their other cats up. “What rogue?” He was honestly curious.

“I don’t know, he didn’t tell us. But he rushed into our camp saying that if we didn’t hurry you would all be killed. Looking at the state of you all, I can see why he would think that way.”

“Tigerclaw!” The tabby turned his head, walking stiffly over to where Longtail was. Yellowfang helping Runningnose treat the wounds that would prevent them from leaving or were grave ones around the camp. Lionblaze followed, letting the she-cat sniff him as he passed but he was more curious about what Longtail found.

“Firepaw, are you alright?” The flame-colored tom was laying on the ground. Panting. Blood was on the side of his flank that was wounded, but he seemed to be more out of it than anything.

“I. I was attacked from the shadows.” He lifted his head, his eyes wide. The kits they had come to find were protected behind him by the other two apprentices.

“Who attacked you?” The warrior narrowed his eyes, “you seem more banged up than when we raced into this camp.”

“He didn’t give me a name, and I didn’t recognize him.” Firepaw shook his head a little. “But he warned me that they would never stop coming after me. . .and this was just a start.”

Lionblaze clawed at the dirt, a growl leaving his throat. Bluestar. She had to know tonight.

“They are after you because you are important to Starclan, to all of the clans.” That voice! “These cats from the dark forest know how important everyone of us are, and they will not stop until they assure, they will win.”

“You’re the rogue who alerted us, are you saying you can speak to Starclan?” Tigerclaw growled but Whitestorm put a tail on his back.

“What is your name?” He asked gently and Lionblaze could do nothing more than stare.

“I can’t tell you,” He spoke, but his gaze went soft. “The time for that has yet to come, but I can assure you that soon you will know.” He turned around. _“_ No clan is prepared to fight the Dark Forest. We will help you get ready but the time. . .has not come.” He stalked away then; his head held high as he left the camp.

“. . .let’s go home,” Tigerclaw said after a moment. “Bluestar will want to know we are all alive. Firepaw, can you walk?”

“I. I think so.” He winced as he slowly got up. But Lionblaze knew the wounds were only a warning. _He’s going to need protection. Hawkfrost was distracting me from protecting him. And the Dark Forest is mobilizing. But why do they want me?_


	6. 05: And so She Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text heavy with some fighting at the bottom. Also Hawkfrost isn't a coward, I don't want him to come off as that. But he is smart and he knows how to play to his strengths. If he knows he can't win he will leave, but he also knows when to /play/ with his enemies. 
> 
> In other words--he runs away a lot but in reality he knows more than any of us (even I) know. His scheme goes a lot further than just destroying the clans. . .but you'll just have to see.

Lionblaze felt a swell of pride when he watched Firepaw and Graypaw become Fireheart and Graystripe. But there was a change in the way everything was playing out, Ravenpaw. The black-furred apprentice looked uneasy but he took a deep breath as he received his warrior name. Ravenwing. _He’s a true warrior now. I wonder what this means for him._ But the golden warrior dipped his head and went to speak with Bluestar. He could still feel the sting of Hawkfrost’s claws on his pelt, even if there was no wound to show for it.

Everyone was alive, barely. Lionheat and Whitestorm specifically were rather injured. And despite doing his warrior vigil Fireheart was being watched closely by Yellowfang.

(Jayfeather had argued ‘I’m blind for Starclan’s sake. Of course, I could use her help!’ to get the she-cat where she belonged. Treating the sick and hurt).

“How is he doing?” The blue furred leader asked softly, Lionblaze’s ears twitching as he listened.

“The wounds are bad, the claws that caused them were long, but he will be alright. The bleeding is stopped so they should start healing within the next few days. For a short time, I would recommend he stays close to camp until the worry of infection is over, however.”

“Understood,” She dipped her head. “I am glad we did not lose anyone tonight.”

“. . .without Tigerclaw and the others, we probably would have,” Lionblaze mewed as he slowly walked up, dipping his head. “All of us fought tooth and nail but we were outmatched. Shadowclan was not alone.”

“He’s right,” Yellowfang rasped. “Brokenstar had help, and without the other patrol we would have lost much more. That rogue really saved us.”

“He did, and at first I was hesitant.” Bluestar looked to the sky then, “when he burst into camp all of us were alarmed and were ready to attack him, but he wasn’t alone. He had the spirits of our ancestors around him, we could almost _see_ them.”

“They want to stop the Dark Forest as much as the rest of us,” It was Jayfeather as he slowly padded over. “Yellowfang, Bluestar. . .Lionblaze and I need to speak with the both of you.”

“Alright?” She tipped her head but Yellowfang had a knowing gaze as they all went into the leader’s den. Once they had settled down, Jayfeather scratched a bit at the ground.

“We told Spottedleaf everything before. . .before Clawface killed her,” He whispered, “and she trusted our judgement about keeping it from you for the time being. We wanted to tell you before. . .that happened but after we couldn’t do that much. We had to stop Brokenstar, and he was stopped but there is more to all of this than you know.”

“It has to do with the Dark Forest, right? Lionblaze mentioned they were dangerous.” Yellowfang narrowed her eyes but she just seemed worried.

“It does,” Lionblaze slowly nodded. “The Dark Forest has come to the clans, and they will do what they did today again and again. Using cats that are alive in order to get what they want. They have been doing it since the Dark Forest started to gain power. Brokenstar was a gateway to getting to the clans, and they would have been able to stop us without that extra patrol. But if they had more cats we would have still lost.”

“The only reason we didn’t was because of the rogue.” Yellowfang noted. “I saw the look in. . .Hawkfrost?”

“Yes, Hawkfrost. His eyes got wide in worry.” Lionblaze agreed. “He knew he had to retreat—but thanks to that we know we are only in more danger. He will try and combat us—and he knows who to target to get what he wants.”

“And, what do they want?” Their leader’s eyes were hostile, but Lionblaze felt as if it was directed at them. Slowly, he dipped his head.

“I was once born to Crowfeather of Windclan and Leafpool of Thunderclan, moons from now. Jayfeather was my brother and my sister was Hollyleaf. Dovewing was born to Brichfall and Whitewing.” He mewed, slowly. “In our time the Dark Forest would attack and the clans would lose. Starclan, with their remaining power prepared the three of us to come back into this time, and be reborn. In order to prevent the darkness of the future. They had no other choice; the clans would suffer under the Dark Forest if nothing was done.”

“This is not a joke-“

“It’s not.” Jayfeather lifted his sightless eyes, “is the prophecy _there will be three kin of your kin that will hold the power of the stars in their paws,_ familiar to you? I’m sure Starclan told you to find the cats the prophecy was about. And we are right here. Spottedleaf knew, but you were not ready to know the truth. Bluestar, the clans are in great danger because of these evil cats. We have changed so much of what happened, no longer will one of your loyal warriors betray you—unless the Dark Forest gets to him first.”

“You three are. . .the ones I was told to find?” She was quiet for a moment, “and Spottedleaf knew.”

“She did, but we asked her to not tell you. I know that seems. . .wrong but Starclan didn’t think you were ready yet. And I think that was the right call to make, but now all of the clans are in danger. The Dark Forest figured out what we were trying to do, that we were trying to stop what they _would_ do.”

“I need to know exactly what is going on.” Bluestar narrowed her eyes, “now.”

“In our time, the time we originally came from, the Dark Forest wins. They kill the leaders and the clans. Their goal is achieved and they are allowed to _live_ again. In the Dark Forest they slowly fade away into nothing but they managed to find a way to come back.” Lionblaze began, “it took us too long to figure out they were a threat and even when we did the Clans could not agree on what to do. By the end of it all the Clans had all fallen and this was the only thing they could think to do. So, we set into motion events that would change what already happen, and things were. Redtail wasn’t murdered. . .Lionheart survived the battle with Shadowclan. But there were things were not prepared for. Like the Dark Forest figuring out our plan and trying to stop us.”

“They used Shadowclan to try and kill important cats, and again today we almost lost a few that we needed.” Jayfeather let out a huff, scratching a little harder at the ground. “Even with Starclan by our sides there is only so much we can do. And the Dark Forest cats know who is important, they know who they need to kill. Which is why I told Fireheart his life was in danger, and I told him the truth. He doesn’t like to even look at me now but he knows, because they _will_ come for him again.”

“! Then those wounds. . .” Yellowfang narrowed her eyes, “they were attempting to kill him.”

“They were, prematurely from the long life he will live. Even with Starclan by his side it wasn’t enough to protect him. If they kill Fireheart, it _will_ be over. Our only chance of winning will be gone when he breathes his last breath.”

“I know that there is a prophecy about him, _Fire alone will save the clan_ , but. Is he really that important to the future?”

Lionblaze lifted his head. “We were the kin of Fireheart, the three of us. The prophecy told about _his_ kin. And he becomes more important than you could ever imagine to the Clans, all of them. If he dies then the future itself is in grave danger.” The brothers looked at one another, and even if Jayfeather couldn’t see Lionblaze knew he understood.

“He isn’t just essential to Thunderclan, Bluestar. To all of the clans he will bring change and protection against the Darkness. Had the leaders of Riverclan and Windclan worked together with Thunderclan and Shadowclan things may have been different. But it was a blood free for all, and Fireheart would give his life for the clans, to protect those he cared about. But it all starts here _this time_. Fireheart originally would be the one that did save the clan, from the darkness that threatened it. But that cat has changed, we can see it in him. He no longer thirsts for power, to be deputy as he once did.”

“Then, things are changing. But as you changed them these cats decided that you needed to be stopped. Therefore, _Hawkfrost_ , tried to kill Dovewing. And I heard he and Brokenstar cornered you today as well.” Bluestar gazed at Lionblaze, before she seemed to let out a breath. “I’m not sure if I should believe you, but you three have seemed to know something was up from the beginning. Even so, I would have liked to know. And I. I would like proof, as this is _a big deal_.”

“That, that I think we can do.” Lionblaze shifted some, but since the start the scents of others had filled his nose. “After all they’ve been with us from the beginning.” He shifted away as slowly; the pelt of their flame-colored leader got darker. Finally becoming more visible as he licked a paw.

_“You should have just let me handle this from the beginning.”_

“You say that but I could only smell Leafpool for a while,” Jayfeather complained, “And Starclan knows she wasn’t ready to explain everything or prove it.”

 _“I was checking something out, but yes I suppose.”_ He lifted his head to gaze at Bluestar and Yellowfang. His green eyes were full of wisdom, pain, and _peace_. _“It is strange to see you both so. . .old.”_ He let out a small mew of laughter, _“In Starclan you both are so young and full of life. But it just shows the tolls of your lives like I cannot begin to remember.”_

“Are you…Fireheart?” It was Yellowfang who was the first one to speak.

 _  
“Yes, I once went by the name Fireheart. My name has changed but I am the same as well. These three are my responsibility, and I know this is taxing on everything you know. You don’t know if you can trust them but Starclan did send them there. It was agreed by the leaders of the time that they needed to change it. That we could not allow our clans to suffer.”_ He dipped his head slowly. _“And they gave up everything to come here. Their mates, their kits, their families. Yes, we live in Starclan and that is a start but at the same time it is not the same. They must live their lives again without the support of us forever. My only regret is that the Dark Forest found out. Or they would have been able to live in peace.”_

“. . . Fireheart.” Bluestar mewed softly, “I brought you into my clan for a reason and you know the prophecy. I trust you in that you brought them here, but I want to know why all of these secrets must be kept. Why we cannot share among the clans if these cats are so dangerous. . .”

_“We are trying. Slowly we are gaining the power to send cats back that are not these three.”_

A small purr left Lionblaze’s throat, “so it was planned that _he_ would save us today?”

 _“No, actually.”_ Fireheart let out a small amused rumble, _“but Starclan knows he was not going to be stopped when he knew you were in danger. Honestly, we were not sure we were prepared but he insisted that he needed to do more than be by your side. Most of that was through his own sheer strength, his determination to protect you. Either way, we are trying to send more cats—one to each clan—to help them prepare for the Dark Forest. But Windclan needs to return, all the clans need to be united against this threat or they will fail just as we did. Shadowclan is still weak, even with Nightpelt becoming leader they will be in the most danger. So, we are going to focus on them and Windclan for now. Crookedstar will be warry of the Dark Forest. We sent these three solely to Thunderclan to prevent the rise of one of the most dangerous cats from rising to power. As it is, I do not think he will turn his back on you or the clan so we are safe. As long as Brokenstar and Hawkfrost are around it is still a risk.”_

“What you are saying is the clans cannot be enemies when it comes to the Dark Forest, or it risks all of us loosing. I see.” Bluestar narrowed her eyes, “but what do you think we can do about that? Windclan is not even home, and from what I can tell this will not be easy. Or you would have already found a better way.”

 _“You’re right, but there is little choice. We are all prepared to explain to the clans and do whatever we can to save them. But, we are all in danger. Starclan and the Clans themselves are in danger, with the threat of anhelation looming in the darkness. I hope everyone can be convinced or I worry everything we have done was for nothing. That Lionblaze and Dovewing gave up their kits for no reason. . .”_ Bluestar’s eyes softened and she slowly looked at the golden warrior.

“You gave your kits up to come here?”

“I had to, she would protect them but we could only do so much for them,” He mewed softly. “By leaving I knew I was giving them the best chance of survival. Dovewing knew it too, but in her case. . .” His eyes darkened a little, “she was still with kits when she made the decision.”

_“They walk in Starclan with their father, waiting for her. And that is what matters,” Fireheart mewed softly. “But maybe for not much longer. Shadowclan needs strength and he may be the right cat for the job. But we will see about that, he used much of his strength to protect her from death.”_

“But she’ll live, for sure. Her wounds are almost completely healed now,” Jayfeather mewed. “Thanks to him, Dovewing will survive. But I know Hawkfrost will come for her again, it is clear he thinks Dovewing is the reason Ivypool betrayed him.”

 _“And she partly was, he is not wrong. But his hold over Ivypool was greater than we could have ever imagined.”_ Fireheart flicked his tail, _“I must go,”_ He mewed then, softly. _“I have been in this world too long, and I must protect my younger self. Earlier I am not sure what happened, but I woke in Starclan with the same wounds.”_ So, Firestar wasn’t aware of the odd merge the two of them had from time to time. . .Lionblaze knew that it was happening. Jayfeather knew it as well, they could see the change in Fireheart’s eyes sometimes.

“Thank you, Fireheart. Seeing you and hearing your words answers some of my questions.” Bluestar dipped her head, “but your name is Firestar, isn’t it?”

He looked at her, his eyes giving off a small gleam as he started to fade away. _“Yes, Firestar leader of Thunderclan.”_ A purr rumbled in his throat, _“goodbye, Bluestar, Yellowfang.”_ As he faded away, Lionblaze let out a deep breath. Finally, relaxing.

But it was too soon to relax.

_“Intruders in the camp!”_

_x-x-x-x_

Lionblaze was the first one out of Bluestar’s den, racing along the clearing to the enemies. The other warriors were already out of their den, besides a few of the ones injured earlier. They were protecting Yellowfang’s den, the elders, and the queens. But Lionheart had seen better days.

“Where are they?” It was Tigerclaw who looked at the three new warriors. “You cannot alert-“

But Lionblaze could feel the cold fear claw at his belly. All three of them were on edge, and Fireheart looked the most alarmed of all of them.

“He’s not lying!” The golden fur on his back was bristling. His tail was also defiantly floofed out as he scanned the area for enemies. “There is something here.”

“He isn’t, but you’re outnumbered.” _Hawkfrost!_ Lionblaze swung around just as he was knocked off of his paws. The tabby should have given up! But he was pinned down by the other large tom, his fangs showing. “Not one move, or he gets it.” His long claws gleaming as he held a paw up, “I’ve come to bargain with this clan. I get what I want and no one gets hurt. No one _has_ to die today, but I am upset about how weak Brokenstar was in the end. But I didn’t expect that much from him either. I _did_ expect more from the cat I respected but he’s a disappointment as well. He should know better, actually.” The gleam in his eyes as he spoke, finally landing on Tigerclaw. Who let out a long growl? “Mapleshade and Thistleclaw trained you to be one of us! Why have you given up your ambitions for these _weaklings?_ You’re turning into my brother, who was too weak to do _anything_.”

“Don’t talk about him like that!” Lionblaze snarled, lashing out under the other. “He was nothing like _you_! He didn’t want to murder to get to power, or sneak his way to the top! Don’t compare him to you, he was a far better cat than you!” Hawkfrost snarled back, his claws raking down Lionblaze’s belly.

“Watch your mouth or I’ll make your death painful!” But they both knew the bitter truth of Lionblaze’s power. And he wasn’t going to let Hawkfrost win. Not this time.

“Get out of our camp!” It was Bluestar who hissed, her ears back as she stalked forward, “you say we are out numbered but I only see-oof!” Lionblaze could only stare in horror as a large tom tackled her down, hissing and raising his claws to slice her open. She couldn’t lose that life here!

“Thistleclaw-“ It was Tigerclaw who called out, but Lionblaze ignored whatever was said. He reacted quickly to throw Hawkfrost off, slashing at his face before scrambling up. His body moving without pause—without thinking about the consequences of jumping on Thistleclaw as he went after Bluestar. Fireheart was right there with him, attacking from another angle to free their leader.

_Something is wrong._

Why did they attack the camp like this? What was their goal in pissing them all off?

And then he realized it. He knew why they would try to do something like this.

“Protect Lionheart!” He spoke as loud as he possibly could-yowling across camp as dark cats flooded their camp. His heart beating as he tried to both get Bluestar safe and find Lionheart in the crowd of cats.

If Lionheart was dead, Tigerclaw would become deputy. If he became deputy, even with a change of heart, they would all be in grave danger.

It was pay back for earlier, for stopping them as well. For _him_ showing up alive and well. Hawkfrost’s claws and teeth sunk into his back as he wrestled with Thistleclaw. His claws firmly in the thick fur.

 _“He will die today; Father will become the next leader with his death. I will see to it Lionblaze—I will see to you joining us. But in order for us to drag you_ home _you need to die here and now.”_ The teeth in his neck jolted him as he fell off of Thistleclaw, Hawkfrost holding on tight to him.

Before Hawkfrost was being dragged off, Sandpaw was there by his side unlatching the other tom. As Tigerclaw yanked him off by the scruff with a growl. “Get _off_ of him.” He snarled; his eyes dark. “You insist on tormenting these siblings? Then we will do the same _back!_ ”

“You’re a different cat than the one I respect!” Hawkfrost snarled in return, “Lionblaze’s gifts will do much more for us than your pathetic clan!”

“No, I will…I will never help you achieve anything with these powers. _He_ saw the good in me, Hawkfrost. He helped me, and I know even now he is proud of me for standing up to you.” He slowly got up; his breathing heavy. “I, _Lionblaze_ , will destroy you for everything you did to my family!”

The feral look on the others face; the glinting of blood on his teeth and claws. “Oh Lionblaze, we will do so much more than you already know. Tonight, was a taste of the power we offer. What Brokenstar messed up from not trusting us. We will come again, and again, until all of the clans bleed red.” He was fading away, escaping. “Lionheart dies, and _he_ will rise.”

“You can’t keep running! I will kill you eventually,” Lionblaze spat, but he was leaning against Sandpaw, breathing hard. His head spun, and he felt weak. “For Tawnypelt, for Ivypool, for Leafpool. . .for everyone you killed you will pay.”

“Next time we play, only one of us will survive, Lionblaze.” It was a promise, one that sent chills down his spine.

_x-x-x-x_

Lionheart was dead, his body in font of the nursery.

While they had fought for him and their kits, it just wasn’t enough in the end. The wound in his side had re-opened during combat.

As it was, Bluestar named her new deputy to be Tigerclaw.

Just as Hawkfrost wanted. Bluestar had been badly wounded by Thistleclaw, emotionally and physically. It was easy to tell she was torn. As were most of the clan as they learned that these cats could come and go at will, and some of their trusted members were among them.

The dark promise Hawkfrost left behind only told Lionblaze it wouldn’t be long before an all-out war was waged.

“The Dark Forest is coming, and if we’re not ready we will all die.”


	7. 06: And So He Was Named

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally finished this chapter! I'm about to leave for work but here you go, a chapter right before I close tonight. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> And thank you for your comments I really appreciate them. They make me want to write more.  
> I'm going to be updating my Bleach story after this but soon I will get another chapter out for you all!

“I can’t believe he’s gone,” Graystripe mewed softly, pressing his nose to Lionheart’s fur as a final goodbye. Slowly, Fireheart did the same alongside Ravenwing. The grief rolling off of their gray friend was hard to ignore. The state of the camp was also hard to forget, the raw chill in the air and the defeat in the eyes of some cats.

“It’s a sad day for us all,” It was Bluestar as she slowly walked over. “The tradition of sitting vigil overnight and guarding the camp is done for now. If you three would like you can sleep or sit vigil over Lionheart’s body until dawn when the elders will bury him. . .” She looked down at his body, a sadness in her eyes. “He fought bravely but his wounds were just too much for him tonight.” She mewed softly.

Fireheart dipped his head, he’d sit with Lionheart as well, but the stinging of his wounds. . .He let out a deep breath.  A nudge on his shoulder alerted him as Lionblaze came up next to him, looking at him gently. “Jayfeather says you should rest. The tussle earlier could have done just the same to you had you fought alone.” He mewed softly. “You need to lay down at least for a little while.”

“I’ll be fine, Lionblaze,” He mewed in response, curling his tail around his paws. “I want to sit here with them.”

“No, he’s right,” Yellowfang grunted as she slowly walked over. “Your wounds need to be looked at and you need to rest. They have gotten into our camp twice now, and we need our warriors well rested and strong to fight them again.”

“. . .alright,” He mewed softly and slowly trotted along to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather looked him over as Dovewing slowly sat up in her nest. Her breathing had gotten better and she seemed stronger after doing exercises.

“Dovewing, how are you feeling?” As Jayfeather assured he wasn’t bleeding, he glanced to his sister.

“I’m alright, I ache. But whatever _he_ did really helped me.” She murmured. Her soft blue eyes looked at Fireheart gently, “I heard you were made a warrior tonight.”

“…yes.” He nodded some, but the grief of Lionheart’s death washed over him. Dovewing had almost died trying to protect him once before, and now he was dead.

“You did fine. . .” She mewed, running her tail along his back. “Get some rest. You’re going to need it.” Slowly, he nodded. Once his wounds were dealt with, he slowly began to trot to the Warriors den. _My new den._ He reminded himself as he slowly slipped inside, finding a nest to the outside. But he heard a small rumble.

“Come over here,” His gaze turned to the large tabby that was tucked neatly into his nest. “Many of the others will sit vigil tonight. It will be cold and your wounds don’t need to be hit by the brittle air.” For a second, Fireheart hesitated; unsure if this was an invitation to lay next to the other warrior or to curl up near one of the others. But a flick of the tail motioned him over. Slowly he padded over and laid next to him. Letting out a soft sigh as the ache in his paws ceased once he laid down. He shifted his body some so his wounds were hidden from the air. The new deputy was right, however, his wounds ached less pressed against the warm tabby fur. It made sleep come by quick. He could tell the deputy tried to ask something of him. . .but he was already slipping into sleep. His entire body finally relaxing. . .

_x-x-x-x_

When Fireheart woke, his wounds ached painfully, but he still found warmth to his side. He turned his head to see Tigerclaw, his eyes open but he hadn’t moved. Noticing movement, he turned his head to the Flame-colored tom. “You’re awake,” he noted. “Yellowfang suggests you rest for the day and then you can start on your new duties.” He mewed calmly. “And I agree. You still look pretty weak, be sure to eat and rest today. We need all the warriors we can get.”

Fireheart nodded slowly, acknowledging that Whitestorm was also asleep nearby, the tired warrior sleeping soundly in his nest. Graystripe slowly crawled in as well, and Fireheart moved to get up and lay with his friend. “Stay where you are,” Tigerclaw rumbled. “And rest. Get prey when the ache goes down and go to Yellowfang,” He rumbled as he stood, stretching.

“Alright,” Fireheart murmured, missing the warmth at his side. But he slowly curled back up in the nest, letting out a shaky breath. His eyes slipped closed but something felt different this time. A warmth was there, but at the same time he felt nothing pressed against him. The scent that filled his nose was unfamiliar but he appreciated the tingle he felt with it.

 _“We failed you and I am sorry,”_ The voice whispered in his ear, a head gently set on his flank. Yet, there was not another body next to him, _“I wanted to show you that I was stronger—that I could be a leader without help. Yet all I did was help in our destruction, while you suffered at his paws. This time, I will not allow that to happen. Goodnight, Fireheart. Soon you will be healed.”_

_x-x-x-x_

“It makes _no_ sense,” Yellowfang muttered, nosing against his fur to _triple_ check his wounds. “This morning you were having trouble breathing—felt pain with every paw step. And now you’re here; healed! It’s just like Dovewing.”

The white she-cat was gazing at them from her nest, “I told you I’m fine. And now Fireheart is fine.” She mewed softly, “can I return to my duties yet?”

“No, not until I know both of you are _alright_. By Starclan, this makes no sense. Both of you should still be injured!”

Dovewing gave a tentative lick of her fur as Jayfeather pushed into the den, “and Starclan seems to have healed them,” he mused in response. But he seemed to also check Fireheart for any more damage. Letting out an annoyed breath. “I know what happened to Dovewing but your wounds disappearing into nothing make little sense.” He grumbled. “Did you hear or see anything odd?”

“We-well, when I was falling back asleep. . .I heard a voice and felt warmth against my pelt. But Tigerclaw had already left the den and Graystripe slept near the edge. . .” He mewed softly. “He said something about me being healed but that was it.” He shifted his paws a little, “and when I woke up again, I was healed.”

“Tch, Starclan is using their power where they shouldn’t. You would have survived those wounds without a doubt.”

“Maybe it was someone thanking him,” Dovewing mewed, her ears twitching. “Or apologizing for what happens, perhaps?” She tilted her head then, blue eyes watching them carefully. “I know who helped me, even if he should not have wasted that life. . .but who saved Fireheart?”

Jayfeather gave him a good sniff, before he huffed again. Tail flicking as he moved to lay down, “I’ll figure it out. But you seemed to be healed, Dovewing too. Both of you should return to your duties. And do not tell anyone of what happened, or how your wounds disappeared. Just tell them it is medicine cat business.” He suggested. 

“Al…alright,” Fireheart dipped his head before slowly leaving the den; Dovewing soon following after him with an amused purr. She seemed more joyful, despite Lionheart’s death.

“I’m just glad my belly doesn’t hurt anymore. It was so hard to eat,” but there were always going to be scars there. Fireheart could see the lines where her fur was missing.

“Dovewing!” Fireheart lifted his head to see Longtail bounding over, his eyes bright. “You’ve recovered enough to leave the medicine cat den?”

“Yes, and return to my duties,” She assured softly, flicking her tail but she was content. “And it feels so good to stretch out and relax.”

“I’m glad, if you want, we can hunt together,” He was a bit nervous, but he seemed happy.

“I would love that,” She purred as she moved to follow him out. Passing Lionblaze as he crouched on the ground. The golden warrior seemed worse for wear; Fireheart noted as he walked over. He ran a tail down his flank.

“Lionblaze?” He mewed softly.

“Ah, hello,” He mewed back, ruffling his fur out a bit, “sorry I was a little distracted.”

“I could see that, are you feeling alright?” Fireheart asked gently, and Lionblaze let out a sigh.

“I’m happy you and Dovewing seem to be alright, but I am stressed. Last night my dreams were. . .” He trailed off, shaking his fur. “Never mind, I should go hunt like I was asked to.”

“Al…alright, do you want me to go with you?” He asked softly then.

“Ah, if you want.” Lionblaze dipped his head as Tigerclaw slowly moved over to them.

“Fireheart, aren’t you supposed to be resting?” He grunted, “you don’t need to go out and hunt. Go rest with Whitestorm and heal- Where are your wounds?”

“Um. Medicine cat business,” He mewed softly, “so may I go hunt with Lionblaze?” The deputy paused before he nodded a little bit.

“Fine, but take it easy. Don’t do anything unnecessary.”

“He won’t,” Lionblaze assured smoothly, before he started to leave camp. Fireheart trotted after him, but after some time he spoke up.

“You’re really not okay, are you?” Fireheart asked softly, looking at Lionblaze, “I can tell something is weighing you down.”

“I, I suppose.” He mused gently. “I just can’t help but think about everything that is happening. I wish that we had been faster, had been able to protect everyone. Lionheart had no reason to die, and even if I trust Tigerclaw, I’m _nervous_.” He came to a stop and looked up at the forest, “at this rate everyone will lose their lives to a battle I thought we could prevent.” He whispered.  “Now, now we’re the cause of death.” He looked at Fireheart, “they are targeting you too; they want to kill you. How can I just stand by and do nothing? I can’t, but I also can’t do really anything. Hawkfrost is right, I am weak. And the only way I can get stronger is by their training. It’s helped me before; and I. I don’t want to think about that. But I’m scared I can’t protect everyone unless I allow them to train me again. Maybe then I can save others.”

“No,” Fireheart mewed firmly then, “I don’t think that’s true. You’re doubting yourself because you think there is no other option. But in reality, you have fought _harder_ than any of us. You fight your doubt every day and I see how you struggle to fit in with all of us. I think that any cat would respect the fight that you are willing to put up for us.”

“T-thank you,” Lionblaze seemed take aback but he took a deep breath. “I think I needed to be told that it’s not my fault for a long time,” He admitted softly.

“Of course, it isn’t,” Fireheart shook his head. “And the fact you think that is. . .terrible,” Fireheart admitted then. “I wish you didn’t have to worry about that. I know the clan does not blame you. Bluestar was watching you from her den with worry in her eyes. She just wants her clan to be alright, and that includes you.”

“. . .yes you’re right, thank you.” Lionblaze looked up before he slowly started to walk forward. “Let’s get some good prey. All of the injured cats need some prey to eat.” Fireheart nodded in agreement and continued to walk along with him. He wondered what the future would hold for them. _The future seems like a terrible place. They came here to prevent such a terrible thing from happening. And yet, it seems like it is all just crashing down._

_x-x-x-x_

“Fireheart, you feeling alright?” Graystripe trotted over after the two had returned from hunting.

“I’m doing fine, Graystripe.” He mewed as the other settled next to him, “and I’m glad that we didn’t loose anyone else.” Graystripe nodded in agreement.

“They think that Whitestorm will be fine in a few days. He is already able to stretch his legs without pain. But it’s still too soon to go hunt.”

“I would assume so, he got a nasty cut from Clawface.” Fireheart shook his fur some. Laying his head on his paws as the other began to groom the fur on his back.

“I’m just glad you’re doing alight.” Graystripe murmured as he groomed his friend. “I was worried I would lose you. I saw. I saw the big cat that attacked you. And I was so frozen in fear I couldn’t do anything as he lept on you. But maybe that was because. . .that cat looked _identical_ to Tigerclaw.” He whispered then. “He even had the same scar on his face—and I’m not sure what that means.”

Fireheart had closed his eyes, but he felt his heart speed up. _What does that mean? Hawkfrost also looks a little like Tigerclaw. . .but that can’t mean anything right?_

An icy chill went through his pelt and he opened his eyes with a sudden start. Slowly, he sat up to Graystripe’s confusion.

“I need to speak with Bluestar, I’ll be back.” He mewed, but something seemed off from Graystripe’s point of view. Fireheart seemed older, his eyes wiser and. . . those scars around his neck. . .where did they come from?

“ _Firestar,”_ He heard the soft voice nearby, glancing over to see Lionblaze. His eyes were wide but they also showed a new determination in them.

Firestar.

That was impossible, right?


	8. 07: And So He Arrives

“Bluestar, I must speak with you.” The leader tiredly lifted her head, letting out a soft sigh.

“Yes, Fireheart?” She slowly sat up as the other entered but she paused then, her eyes gazing at the fiery tom as he stood there. “You’re not. . .well you are but. . .”

“Yes, I had to take over for a moment to speak with you. It’s necessary.” He dipped his head, his gaze solemn. “I need you to take in that rouge that helped you before—it is important.”

“StarClan sent.” She murmured, watching him carefully as she sat up, “alright but what should I tell my clan? They accepted you—eventually but another rouge? Even StarClan sent I am not sure they will believe me.”

“Jayfeather will help you, but it is important he joins and the clan takes him in. He will prove his loyalty. . .he always does.” Fireheart dipped his head, “my connection to this time has grown weaker but I will be here for this clan—for my younger self. We’ve only hit the tip of the iceberg about the Dark Forest. You never know who could be training in their forests.”

“. . .” Bluestar let out a breath, “anyone could be. But there is no way for me to actually know, is there?” She asked softly, and for a moment Fireheart was quiet.

“Warriors with wounds that were fine when they slept. Be warry of these ones.” He answered finally, “but I should leave now. I need to speak with Lionblaze.” He looked sad suddenly and Bluestar wondered why. She knew Lionblaze used to be his kin, but the gaze said so much more than that.

“Is everything alright?” She questioned finally, and Fireheart looked at her.

“Lionblaze is a loyal warrior, fearless and strong, but his heart sometimes leaps over his head. That is not bad, but I’m just worried about him. He feels like he has to put the weight of the clan on his shoulders and forget about himself.”

“. . .” Bluestar blinked, for a second, she wasn’t sure what to say before she nodded. “Then perhaps he needs your guidance. But I will be here for them as well. They can always speak to me—I have no reason to distrust them.”

“Thank you, Bluestar.” He dipped his head before he left.

_x-x-x-x_

_Where was he? He didn’t recognize this place. The forest smelled right, but nothing else seemed like home. Wandering through, he only got more worried. But eventually when he stopped—he realized this place was destroyed. Paw prints in the dirt of young and old._

_“Firestar.” He turned around, his eyes landing on the black she-cat that sat there. Her gaze was soft, dipping her head, “grandfather. I’m glad you managed to come here finally; we have been needing to speak.”_

_“Speak? About what?” He took a step back but she did not move from her spot._

_“My name is Hollyleaf, I am the true sister of Lionblaze and Jayfeather—I was killed when the dark forest attacked us. We want to protect you, but the time is coming when we can’t protect you anymore. As it is, your life is in danger. They know you are the savior of the clans—the protector of Thunderclan.”_

_“I don’t want to be that,” He interrupted. “I want to help but isn’t this much to ask of me?” Her gaze softened._

_“We know that, yes.” That voice was someone familiar! He turned his head to look at the beautiful tortoiseshell cat that appeared with the other._

_“Spottedleaf. . .” He breathed and she nodded gently._

_“Fireheart,” She said softly, “you need the wisdom of your older self to survive, you need to trust in him and his teachings. To do this is to change what both of you are—but they will never stop hunting you until they are gone. Wisdom and protection can be found in the rogue named . . .”_

_x-x-x-x_

“Fireheart!” He jumped to his paws, his eyes turning to the gray warrior next to him, his eyes wide in alarm. “Are you alright?” He seemed worried, for whatever reason but Fireheart couldn’t figure out why.

The other warriors had also stirred, watching him, their eyes wide.

“What…what’s happening?” He was aware of a dull pain in his neck but he wasn’t sure why they looked like he had done something terrible. Tigerclaw nudged at his side.

“Jayfeather and Yellowfang, _now_.” The warrior ordered, “your neck is bleeding?”

 _Bleeding?_ He could see Lionblaze’s eyes were dark in worry, instantly moving to help Fireheart on his other side. “I can’t even tell,” He admitted then as the two warriors took him to the den. _What is going on?_ Graystripe followed at their heels, taking over as Tigerclaw walked to Bluestar. The leader having emerged from her den when she heard the commotion.  But she did not get stopped by the tabby warrior, she pursued them.

“What happened?” She demanded, her eyes raking over Fireheart’s flank. “Where did these wounds come from?”

“I don’t know!” Fireheart was just as confused as she was. His entire body suddenly felt like it was on fire! “I was having a dream…Starclan cats were talking to me and then-“

“Shh, be careful.” It was Lionblaze who spoke, his eyes sincere. “It was Starclan? Not the Place of No Stars?” He asked, clarifying.

“Yes. Spottedleaf was there.” He replied, “but then Graystripe was waking me up and. . .” He trailed off, “now I feel like I fought off a lot of other cats.”

“You look like it too,” Yellowfang huffed, shaking her pelt out as Jayfeather sniffed him at the mouth of the den.

“They’re healing already,” Jayfeather whispered then, barely above a breath, his tail twitching.

“Healing, impossible? This isn’t some crazy stunt again is it?” Tigerclaw growled out, “how can these cats keep healing like they were never even wounded?”

“. . .Fireheart, who else was there with you?” Jayfeather asked instead. “And what did they tell you to do?”

“I was…told to find a rogue but I didn’t get his name. Otherwise a cat named Hollyleaf was there. . .” He glanced at Graystripe who looked worried and confused. Jayfeather let out a soft huff.

“Anything else _important?”_ He asked.

“They told me the Dark Forest would never stop pursuing me.” Fireheart frowned, “but I don’t-“

“You don’t need to understand.” Jayfeather let out a soft groan, “either way nothing we can do but observe your wounds and see what happens. He’ll be _fine_ , which means you can all leave.”

“Now wait a second what is going on-“ Tigerclaw let out a small snarl but Lionblaze met his gaze.

“Tigerclaw,” His voice was somehow both gentle and stern. “whatever they know is something only they should know. Otherwise Jayfeather would have told you, don’t you think?” The deputy let out a huff.

“If my warriors are suddenly going to be injured like this I should _know-“_ He began but he was cut off by a sharp mew.

“Tigerclaw, I know what I need to know about the situation. But if Fireheart walked with StarClan they must be worried about him.” She added gently, “if the Dark Forest wants him—they will try to kill him. I do not understand myself but I was also told to find a rogue.” She met Tigerclaw’s gaze, “A rogue named Bramble—who looks strikingly like you.” She added, “and we will find him.”

“Another to take into the Clan?” He scowled but she nodded.

“As StarClan wills it.” She nodded, “I’m sure they were going to tell Fireheart to find him as well.”

Fireheart was quiet for a minute, his mind whirling. _Firestar. She called me that, and. . .and grandfather._ He lifted his head. His gaze met Jayfeather, blind eyes soothing.

“It’s alright,” The other murmured. “Everything will be alright.” And Fireheart just had to hope things would actually be alright. But something told him, things were only about to get worse.

_x-x-x-x_

The rogue named Bramble—the so called spitting image of Tigerclaw, but that he was. Sitting next to one another they looked like Father and Son while sitting in front of the clan. Bramble had a kind gaze, but his eyes had never left Lionblaze since he was brought into camp.

The Clan was protesting his arrival, worried about another mouth to feed even if they had the prey for now. The other was lean, capable, and scars raked his flank, showing the fights he had been in. He sat with his head tall, not ashamed or bothered by the glares given.

Fireheart thought he was brave, sitting there like he had done this all before. But he could also see the nervousness and the tail that moved ever so slightly. What was he nervous about? He didn’t seem afraid of the clan so what was bothering him?

“Why should we allow him into the clan?” It was Longtail, who stood up with his eyes narrowed. “Fireheart proved himself so he should as well.” Bramble met his eyes, his gaze gentle.

“If that makes you feel better, I will prove myself.” He dipped his head, “but I am StarClan sent.”

“And that could be a lie.” Darkstripe was the one who spoke up then, narrowing his eyes as well. “How do we know you aren’t lying to get into our clan.”

“Silence!” Bluestar let out a breath, “StarClan sent him to me in my dreams. He will help us fight the imminent threat that Hawkfrost provides for our clan. We will be bringing WindClan back—and when we do, I predict the forest will be uneasy.”

“And what can he do against Hawkfrost?” Darkstripe challenged.

“I know him better than any other cat,” Bramble was the one who spoke. “But I also hate him more than any other cat here,” His eyes narrowed finally. “I will never forgive him for what he has done.”

“Then you are on our side for revenge?” This time it was soft-spoken Goldenflower who met his gaze and for a second, he seemed torn.

Before he dipped his head, “no. I want to protect what little I have left. Hawkfrost has taken so much from me, the least I can do now is help you fight him and protect what I care about.”

“You have no ties to this clan.” She said gently, “therefore why will you fight with us?”

“It is. . .complicated but I am not here for ill will. I am here to fight with you all.” He opened his eyes, lifting his head. “I will prove myself if needed—but I do not feel like I need to. When the time is right I will show you how loyal I am. I will help this clan as needed.”

“He has spoken, and for now we will see where this leads us!” Bluestar called then, lifting her head. “For now, until he earns his warrior name—he will stay as Bramble!” She called. Then jumping down to go into her den. While the rest of the clan slowly walked away, watching Bramble with warry eyes. He was the same rogue who had saved them at ShadowClan but no one trusted him.

“I don’t understand,” Graystripe mewed then. “Why would Bluestar be willing to trust him so readily? You were young but he is older. Can he really adjust to clan life?”

“I think he can.” Fireheart murmured, his eyes meeting Bramble’s finally. “I think there is a reason StarClan wanted us to find him.”

_x-x-x-x_

Bramble did not hold them back, he caught prey for elders and queens—he patrolled without hesitation, and he fell right into clan life. It was like he had been doing it his whole life, and he didn’t complain about other duties that were given to him either. But Fireheart felt uneasy, he would catch Bramble watching him, but at times it was as if he was guarding him as well.

There was also tension between him and Tigerclaw, which was unprecedented. “Do you know why he dislikes you?” Fireheart flicked his tail as the tabby warrior ate next to him. Graystripe and Ravenwing were asleep already, having had a mishap at a border patrol earlier in the day. So, instead Fireheart was eating with the older warrior.

“No, I have no idea why he looks at me like that. But sometimes, all I see is sadness in his eyes not resentment.” Tigerclaw looked at Fireheart, “I’m not sure why his only issue is with me.” Fireheart looked across the camp to where Bramble ate with Lionblaze and Dovewing. The golden warrior sprawled out as he had finished eating. Bramble seemed to be close with the two of them, and Fireheart wasn’t sure what it meant.

“Maybe he is scared to tell you. Could be a relative?” He murmured, “if that’s possible?”

There was silence for a second before Tigerclaw dipped his head, “it is possible.” He mewed then, “but he is too young to be my sibling even if my Father had another litter. Perhaps…I’m just not sure. It would explain a lot though.” He mused, mostly to himself. So, Fireheart didn’t interrupt him. Instead he watched Bramble, the other warrior meeting his gaze. There was nothing but respect there—deepening the mystery of who this cat was. But he would have time to think about it. In one days’ time he would be going with Graystripe and Ravenwing to fetch Windclan and bring them home.

 _I can think about it then, when we are walking. Otherwise, what am I supposed to think about?_ He glanced back at Tigerclaw, but the resemblance between the two was really uncanny. He wasn’t sure how. _Down to that scar. Who is this cat?_

But for now he dipped his head to continue eating, ignoring the feeling in his stomach.

“Fireheart?” His gaze returned to Tigerclaw then, who was watching across the clearing, “Why do you think Starclan sent you?”

“I’m not sure,” Fireheart murmured, “but Bluestar must have faith in me. Just like she does in him. I have faith in him too, actually. He does not seem like the type that will wrong our Clan.”

“I didn’t like you at first,” Tigerclaw mewed, calmly, for once. “But you have proved yourself over and over again. He seems to have already proved himself but I can’t figure out how or why he was sent. He is nothing more than a rouge. Even if he has my Father’s blood, he is not a clan cat. Yet, he fits in as if he was born and raised here. He does not smell of other clans—or act like them, so what is he?” He sat up then, stretching his large shoulders out. Maybe he should go with you three.”

“! To get WindClan?”

“Yes, I suggested Lionblaze to Bluestar but she disagreed. Maybe sending him will show us something about him that we don’t know. See how he acts and what he does when not surrounded by the clan.”

“ . . .then I can ask Bluestar but I’m not sure. I do not think he would betray us.” Fireheart mewed, but he gazed at Bramble then, “I’m not sure why but he seems so familiar. As if I know where his loyalties lay.” Tigerclaw grunted at that, but he didn’t speak up about that. Merely stretching out and grooming his chest.

“We will see about that. This Bramble needs to prove himself to the clan and this is a good way to do it.” Fireheart hoped he was right—but Bramble. . . _Everything about you baffles me._

_x-x-x-x_

_Blood pooling at his feet, blood everywhere. Surrounded by it—no escape._

_Fireheart let out a gasp as he felt the stickiness on his fur, back bristling as he tried to run away. Do anything to get out of the pool of blood at his feet. But nothing seemed to work, nothing seemed to help him escape the blood bath._

**_“Blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red.”_ **

_“Lake?” He hissed, “what lake!?” Why was he Starclan’s messenger again? He didn’t like any of this, he just wanted it to finally be over! But as he ran, he was suddenly hit with the realization of something else. Coming to a stop he could tell there was water under the blood. “The lake will run red. With what blood?” He whispered, but he couldn’t tell where it was coming from. The river was the closest thing to a lake he knew about, so what did this mean?_

_x-x-x-x_

Bramble was strong and resilient. His skills and wisdom made the clan trust him—he didn’t seem to have many enemies in the clan. Darkstripe seemed to dislike him, but Tigerclaw seemed to be gaining favor for him after seeing how he worked with the clan. But—the true test had yet to even come to fruition. It was to see what happened when he was alone with them going to Windclan. As things had it Ravenwing would be staying back but Bramble would be going with them.

So, they left early in the morning with parting words from Bluestar and Tigerclaw, venturing into the unknown.

And little did they know, Bramble was the only thing standing between them and disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while guys. Work has been busy so it's hard to get time to write up stories and I lost the book I was referencing and the library didn't have it. . .so I had to wait for a little while. But here was the chapter and I hope it was worth the wait.


	9. 08: And The Truth Unfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er. Sorry about the wait. I got writer's block on this chapter so I struggled for a while. I was trying to write it, but I just couldn't get it to where I wanted. Re-reading Crookedstar's Promise has helped though, as well as Goosefeather's curse. So I got over where I was stuck.
> 
> Here is where things start to change from the original plot a bit more, and the plot also thickens.
> 
> Again pairs are always up for suggestion! I hope you all enjoy.

“We were threatened by these dark cats to not come home—it was not just Shadowclan,” The old leader of Windclan dipped his head to the three cats there to protect them and bring them home. “They said the Dark Forest was taking our land. . .I am not sure what that means for us when we return.” Fireheart frowned, looking at him.

“The Dark Forest. . .yes they’ve been trouble for us as well. But we chased them out of Shadowclan—they are not a threat.”

“Even if they attack, we won’t let them harm you.” Bramble was the one who spoke, kind natured and calm.

Tallstar gazed at him, before letting out a deep breath. “I just am not sure about it. But if we stay here, we will remain weak and lose one after another. Our only choice is to return home.”

Fireheart nodded, tilting his head to the side. “We will guide you all back. Making sure everyone stays safe.” He assured.

Tallstar nodded, looking behind at his clan. “We will rest tonight and then start moving in the morning.”

Fireheart nodded in agreement, moving to get with the others and organize watches. After all, they were the strongest it was best if they looked out for the others for now. At least to assure that they would be alright. First would be Graystripe, followed by Ravenwing. . .and they would see what happened from there. But Ravenwing was to wake Bramble if anything happened, or to switch off.

After that, they slipped to where they would be sleeping, but Fireheart did not miss the flick of Tallstar’s tail. Beckoning him over. . .and so he did, he walked over calmly and sat with the other. “Yes, Tallstar?” He tilted his head to the side as the older leader gazed at him.

Before he closed his eyes some, “I just had a question about. . .Bramble.” He said slowly, “he is a rogue, is he not?”

“Well, it’s complicated.” Fireheart dipped his head, “Our medicine cat and Bluestar both were told to find him, that he was essential to our clan.” He mewed, “so for now he is with us, living as a clan cat does. He has been nothing but helpful to the clan, I can assure you.” Tallstar looked over at Bramble, eyeing him carefully.

“Yes, he seems to fit right in, but he does not have a connection to those…terrible rogues, does he?”

“The Dark Forest.” Fireheart glanced over at him, eyeing the other cat carefully, “he does. He wants to defeat them. There are many things we do not yet know about him, but he hates them. They have done something to those he cares about, but I do not fully understand. Bluestar or Jayfeather might but. . .”

“I see, no, that makes sense. Starclan must have sent him for a reason,” Tallstar agreed then, “because why else would they see a need for him to join Thunderclan?” He mused, before he shook his head. “If I’m truthful, Barkface also had a prophecy about finding a cat that is important to our clan. I do believe, the name of this cat was Crow.”

_x-x-x-x_

“Everyone up!” The snarl of Bramble made Fireheart leap to his feet, almost staggering but he regained ahold of himself rather quickly, looking around.

“Bramble?” He called, not immediately seeing the tabby-warrior. But when he did, he was over Morningflower, protecting her and her kit from harm. There were claw-wounds raking his flank, and one of his ears was bleeding. There was an anger there, in his eyes. Morningflower had her kit drawn in close, she looked angry. But also grateful for the other.

“They tried to take my kit!” Morningflower hissed, her eyes narrowed, “but Bramble stopped them.”

“They keep to the shadows, everyone be warry.” He snarled, “Ravenwing drew two out but there could be more.”

“The Dark Forest?” One of the other warriors cried, “they followed you all!”

“No, I don’t think they did.” Bramble lifted his head, high as he looked at the entrance. “They likely wanted to take you all out before any clan came for you, we didn’t seem like a welcome surprise. They had no idea we were here, waiting and guarding.”

“And how can you be so sure? How do we know you’re not one of them?” Mudclaw snarled, walking towards Bramble. “You’re a rouge! And nothing _but_ a rogue.”

Bramble lifted his head higher, meeting Mudclaw’s gaze without resentment. Without anger, but calm peaceful eyes, watching every movement he made. “You want to know, Mudclaw?” He replied, “fine. They took my mate, they took my _children_ , my friends, my family _from me!”_ He snarled out then, his eyes narrowing. “They have taken everything over and over from me starting with my Father, teaching him thoughtless ambition!” Mudclaw stepped back then, his eyes growing wide. “I want to destroy the Dark Forest for all they have done, and protect what little I have left. Protecting you, protecting the clans. . .it protects what I have left! So do not _ever_ consider me one of them, because mark my words. I am not.”

Fireheart had never seen him angry, but he supposed it was warranted. He was injured, protecting Morningflower with his life. He had done nothing wrong. _He could have died for her and they might have thought the same._

“I.” Mudclaw tried, but he did not seem to come up with any words to combat that. Tallstar also silenced him, watching Bramble.

“You saved Morningflower’s kit. And her, from these enemies. We owe you that.” He mewed, carefully, “so thank you Bramble. Is there anything you can tell us about the enemy that might prepare us? If they do want to take us out there is not much stopping them.”

“They work in the shadows, strong, and fast. But that is where most of their power lies. They are trained killers, meaning they will take the enemy out without remorse. To combat them you need to be prepared for that. . .” His gaze swept them all. “The strongest will be targets. Especially you, Tallstar. They know you are their leader and your death would have a huge impact on your clan—on the forest.” His eyes landed on Fireheart for a moment before he looked away. “But Starclan is here too, on our side. Do not be afraid.” His gaze was gentle, and he stood strong despite his wounds.

“Thank you, Bramble.” Morningflower murmured then, “you are a brave warrior. But there is something I would like to ask.” She kept her kit in close, her gaze on him. “You’re not being completely honest are you?”

He looked at her then, and there was silence for a moment, hanging over the area. “Morningflower. . .”

“You command like a leader; you stand tall in the face of your enemies. . . You act as if you were clan born.”

“Clan born?” Tallstar seemed to repeat quietly. He watched Bramble’s fur lie flat, and his gaze was full of sorrow. There was a darkness there—one that showed the pain he had gone through in his life. Fireheart felt guilty—they were pressuring him so much over these topics.

“If I told you, Morningflower. Then I would be saying something I should not. Right now, Starclan has it’s secrets and I must keep mine.” His gaze was gentle, watching her for a bad reaction. “But I’ve seen clan life, for a long time. And I will lose my life if I have to, for you all.”

“As you always say.” Bramble tensed again, his back arching as a snarl came from the back of his throat. Fireheart immediately recognized the voice as he and Graystripe stood in front of Tallstar. The large tabby warrior emerged from the darkness; his eyes were centered on Bramble. “But you could not protect anyone, could you? _But_ you could have had it all!” He snarled then, digging sharp claws into the dirt. “I could have given you everything, all you had to do was let _him_ die!”

“I don’t regret my choices, Hawkfrost!” He hissed back, taking a more protective stance in front of Morningflower. “I didn’t want _power_ like you did! And _he_ was more of a father to me than mine ever was!”

“Don’t you mean… _our_ father?” Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes, tilting his head then, “or did you not want anyone to know that…Bramble _claw_?” He hissed out, and there was a flinch from Bramble. But he didn’t back down. “It hurts to know you want to pretend we’re _not brothers_.” He stepped forward, his powerful muscles rippling under his fur. But no one dared to take a step. “ _You_ are the disgrace to us!”

“How can you talk about family when you killed Tawnypelt!?” Bramble hissed then, stepping forward as well as they stared at one another. “She was your sister too! And yet you killed her by your own paws!”

“It was pay back dear brother—after all. . . you killed me, didn’t you?” Hawkfrost questioned, his eyes flickering. “You murdered me by the lake—after all I did for you.”

“You did _nothing_ for me, Hawkfrost. All you did was try to kill my leader.” He snarled.

“Yes! Because he was a weakness to everyone! You should have let me kill him!” Hawkfrost was getting dangerously close. Fireheart wasn’t sure what to do though. This seemed to be…so personal. “And then those pathetic _kits_ of yours! Aren’t even yours! Your mate lied but you still accepted them!”

“. . .” Bramble let out a full-on growl then, “. . .I don’t care about that. I raised them like my own! They _are_ mine as far as I am concerned and I will protect them from you!” He lept then, initiating the fight between the _brothers_. Clashing and rolling on the ground. Hissing and snarling followed.

“Bramble!” Fireheart yelled out, stepping forward but Graystripe stepped in front of him.

“No, we shouldn’t interfere.” Graystripe seemed uneasy too, this was going so wrong!

But soon, Hawkfrost had Bramble picked down, snarling down at him. “You won’t get a chance to protect anyone.” He lifted his paw—but before Fireheart could move there was another cat that did. A pitch-black tom lept onto Hawkfrost, pulling him off by the scruff.

“Leave Bramble alone!” He snarled, as he stepped back, letting go of Hawkfrost’s scruff before the other spun around and sliced him. Bramble scrambled up, panting and bleeding from all of his wounds.

“Crow. . .” Bramble breathed, and Tallstar tensed next to Fireheart.

Hawkfrost snarled at them both, backing up. His eyes were dark. “You two.” He hissed. “How annoying this is getting.”

Crow held his head high, stepping between the brothers. “Starclan hasn’t given up yet, Hawkfrost. They won’t. _We_ won’t!”

“Pathetic,” He spat. “But you won’t win, ever. I will make sure of it!” Just as he had come, he faded away into the darkness as Ravenwing came back, panting.

“I chased those two off—” He trailed off, seeing the blood and the strange rogue.

Tallstar slowly stepped forward, dipping his head. “Barkface look at Bramble’s wounds. We shall see if we can find cobwebs to slow the bleeding. And you,” He addressed the dark warrior then. “Crow?” He asked, kindly.

“Yes. . .” He dipped his head, “That is my name. I apologize for my intrusion but I couldn’t let him-“

“It’s fine.” Tallstar dismissed gently, watching him with a kind gaze. “But you were the cat Barkface said we needed to find, aren’t you?” He asked, slowly. Gently. He wanted to make sure that they were right, after all.

“. . .yes.” Crow murmured, “Starclan sent me to find you, hoping I would find you all before the Dark Forest did.”

“…we will talk more about this later.” Tallstar agreed before he looked around. “but we are not safe here any longer. We need to leave now, even in the darkness to hope we have a chance of getting home safely.”

“I agree,” Barkface lifted his head, “and Bramble needs proper treatment. There are not many herbs near here…so we should leave. And we can all rest when we arrive.”

“Then. . .let’s get moving.” Fireheart knew they had to. They needed to report this to Bluestar as well…

_x-x-x-x_

“So, Bramble.” Onewhisker’s whiskers twitched as he spoke, walking alongside Bramble. “Despite it all, you seem pretty confident that everything will be alright. Even though-“

“I think Starclan sent him for a reason,” Fireheart mewed gently, “he seems reliable.”

“He did protect Morningflower.” Onewhisker agreed, relaxing a little as they walked through the dead of night. “But, aren’t you a bit worried?”

“No. . .” Fireheart murmured, gazing forward. He could see where Bramble was, being supported by Graystripe. His wounds clearly ached, but he didn’t complain. “I can’t explain it, but I trust him. And whatever happens now, I know we will need him.” He could tell that it was just starting. He was already close to being murdered—every day something else just seemed to go wrong. He looked down at his paws. “Truthfully, everything is going wrong since the Dark Forest started to make it’s move.”

“Has it really been that bad?” Onewhisker asked, but Fireheart felt a tail smooth his ruffed pelt.

“Yes. We saved Shadowclan from Brokenstar…drove Hawkfrost out but he’s just dangerous. And they keep targeting me.” He couldn’t help but be tense.

“. . .Why you? Is there a reason?” Onewhisker was listening, a bit worried for his new found friend.

“I don’t…really know.” It wasn’t like he could tell Onewhisker about…his future self. He couldn’t even tell Graystripe what was going on. Lionblaze and Jayfeather wanted it to be a secret—it would have to remain that way for now. “I wish I did. I wish I understood everything, but I don’t.” As it was, everything was just playing out. And he had to hope he wouldn’t end up dead by the end of it.

_I need to ask Bramble…some questions._

_x-x-x-x_

“Oakheart,” Crookedstar had been tense for a while now. He had been thinking about everything—about how close Oakheart had come to death when they tried to retake Sunningrocks. But there was more to the story, of course.

“. . .yes?” Oakheart lifted his head from his paws where he lay next to his brother. “What’s wrong?”

“Mudfur. . .he said there was a rogue we needed to find. She goes by Mist, and she is the only thing protecting our clan from darkness.” He was tense. They were hungry—and Windclan was coming back. So, they lost the extra territory, but he was more worried about what could happen next. “And I think we need to focus on that.” He looked down at his paws. “Mappleshade. . .what will she do to our clan next?” He murmured. _What could she do to you. . .or Silverstream?_

“We’ll figure this out, Crookedstar.” He assured, slowly standing then. But he knew he had to do something. Crookedstar would start to affect the clan if they didn’t understand what was going on. He’d have to take a risk—and hopefully it would be worth it. “Just get some rest, I know you haven’t been sleeping well the last few days.”

“I. I will try.”

“For the clan, for _me_.” Oakheart murmured, rubbing his tail down Crookedstar’s back. He had to ease him. He had to be there for him.

“I know.” Crookedstar got to his feet, moving to go to his den. He had to think—but Oakheart was right.

_x-x-x-x_

_“You’re uneasy.” Crookedstar spun around. He was tense as he saw the dark shadow of Mappleshade. Her head tilted to the side, watching him. “Well, I’ve come with some good news, for_ us _Crookedstar. If you listen carefully to what I say your clan could be spared.”_

_“I don’t believe you, Mappleshade.” He growled, his eyes narrowing. “You have taken so much from me, from my clan!”_

_“Oh Crookedstar. . .listen to me.” She slowly walked closer. “Because if you don’t you will lose everything that you have worked hard to get to…that I helped you get.” She tilted her head again, watching him gently. “After all-“_

_“Leave him alone, Mappleshade.” He did not recognize the voice, but he watched the sleek white tabby make his way out of the shadows._

_“You—” She hissed, turning around. “One of the_ chosen _.” She spat then. “Interfering in my work?”_

_“Stopping you from doing this. Crookedstar I can lead us back to Starclan, hurry!” He bolted past Mappleshade, rushing after the other tom through the darkness. He was panting when they came to a stop in the brightness of Starclan. “You must block her out no matter what happens, she will use our weaknesses to get a hold in our clans.”_

_“Who are you?” He asked slowly._

_“. . .Jayfeather, I’m one of Thunderclan’s medicine cats. She didn’t hurt you, did she?”_

_“No. I’m safe.” He dipped his head, “thank you. But how did you know to find me?”_

_“I knew that she would come after you,” He spoke gently. “So I was trying to watch out for you. I can’t explain much more, but Crookedstar…watch for the warriors that wake with wounds that were not there when they slept.”_

x-x-x-x

They were exhausted, getting back into Windclan camp. Pulling together what they could of the dens and nests. Everyone needed to rest.

Bramble was settled down in a nest as Barkface pulled what supplies he could for his wounds. Graystripe and Ravenwing stayed with him while Fireheart joined Onewhisker and Tallstar. The two had insisted, so he had complied. He knew they should get back to their clan but it was best to let Bramble rest for a bit—and they were exhausted as well.

So, he laid to rest with the other two toms. Onewhisker pressed to his flank carefully while Tallstar laid behind them. The older leader seemed to be frail, but relaxed. He was protected for the night, but so was Fireheart. _Tomorrow. We’ll talk with Bramble. And…maybe I should tell Graystripe. I know he’s worried about me._ But for now, he fell asleep. Feeling safe and protected.

_x-x-x-x_

_“Brambleclaw!”_ The large tabby tom woke with a start, jolting up from his nest as pain flared through his sides. Graystripe was up and blinking, having been woken by the sudden movement.

“Bramble?” He finally shook the sleep from his eyes, looking at him carefully. “What’s wrong?”

“Where’s Fireheart?” His heart was pounding in his chest, he had fallen asleep before he knew where everyone would be. Exhaustion had quickly claimed him the night before.

“He’s with Tallstar and Onewhisker. Everything is fine-“

Graystripe was wrong as Onewhisker burst out of Tallstar’s den; his eyes were wide. “I can’t find Fireheart!”

 _“Brambleclaw!”_ He lifted his head, seeing the shimmering pelt of his mate. Her eyes were wide with worry and unease. Dread filled him, and he turned and began to run. He remembered enough of the old territories. He wouldn’t fail, not again. His wounds burned with every paw step, but he was stronger than this.

_Firestar. What do you think you’re doing?_


End file.
